Kingdom Hearts Treasure Planet: Montressor
by amalimrock
Summary: Sora comes across Montressor as he continues to search for Kairi and Riku. Some Organization activity is detected so he investigates. He bumps into Jim by chance and it takes him into Treasure Planet, where heartless activities are dense.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts – Treasure Planet crossover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Treasure Planet. Square Enix and Disney owns them respectively. The idea of this fanfiction is mine though.

World: Montressor Spaceport, Level: 53

Chapter 1

After clearing off another world's portal with the Gummi Ship, Donald, Goofy and I were exhausted, as usual. Travelling between worlds is just that difficult as a keybearer. Oh well, at least it's a new world with a new adventure waiting for us.

We ended up in a world called Montressor, but in order to get there we landed our Gummi Ship at its spaceport, which is miles off the actual planet. But somehow somewhere we should be able to get there. My gang took a good look around the area. It was a lively crowd, full of different hybrids of animals and humans. Out of the corner of my eye I could actually see some people getting drunk, and there are some shops scattered all over the port, some run by Moogles, which is pretty convenient if you need to synthesize a few useful items on my way to find the keyhole to prevent darkness from taking over this world. I could also see two people fixing the lights for a building ahead.

"Excuse me?" I approached them with enthusiasm. "Can you tell us how do we get to Montressor?"

"Walk straight and turn right on the second lane to the cab station, you can't miss it." One of them said. The other quickly retorted, "Unless your eyes are too small for that big head of yours." They both laughed.

Donald, upon acting in impulse "Why you-" but Goofy and I clamped his mouth before any commotion could happen. I gave a sarcastic "thanks" and proceeded to find my way.

On our way to the main planet, Goofy wondered "Gosh, I wonder where could the heartless be?"

"Good question, but after what happened at Port Royal, my best bet that it has to be pirates!" I replied after deducing with reason, judging from the world's environment.

"And how can you be so sure that there are pirates?" Donald shut an eye and gave me that suspicious-don't-jump-into-conclusions glare.

Our old driver, who was stout, with a single short horn protruding from the forehead, and carried a casual vibe, couldn't help but to overhear our conversation and thus added "Aye, there are pirates here you little quacker. There's that ol' Flint and his ol' planet – the so called Treasure Planet of his, that contains the loot from all of his raids." He then turned his shoulder around and scanned me from top to bottom. "You look like one of those that would travel further than the galaxy. Have you come to stop the dark creatures lurking there?"

I gulped "Yes, sir. But…how do you know?"

"Aye, there's some things about strangers that I do know from all the years I've been through, you even carry that vibe from another kid who looks almost like you" I then noticed that he had a third eye right below his horn, and found it creepy while I sank deeper into the seat.

Upon reaching Montressor, we stopped by at Benbow Inn, more tired than before. The owner, Mrs. Hawkins, led us to a room upstairs where we could take a rest for the night. I've managed a good night's sleep, all the way until the afternoon when we had our lunch.

I kept on pondering what the three-eyed driver mentioned. "Treasure Planet" I silently muttered while taking a sip from a cup of purp juice.

"It's just a legend you know." Mrs. Hawkins spoke, whilst sorting out the dirty dishes to be cleaned up later. "My young boy used to love stories like that. He's about the same age as you." She then swiftly dusted her apron covering her long pink dress.

"Mrs. Hawkins!" cried a distressed one-eyed lady, pointing her tentacle at her empty cup.

"I know, a refill on the purp juice. Coming right up Mrs. Dunwoody." said Mrs. Hawkins as she picked up a tray to be served to a family of what looked like toads.

"Gosh, Sora, isn't Mrs. Hawkins just the nicest woman…" wondered Goofy, giggling like a goof after a while. "She's so hosbitaple, I mean, hospitable."

I snorted at how he tripped the word "hospitable" while Donald just sighed. "How are we gonna start looking for clues to stop Organization XIII? If this Treasure Planet is just a legend, then it means anyone here could be contributing to the organization."

"But what if the legend-" I got cut off as soon as the doors flipped open, revealing a ruffled-up teenage boy being handled by two robotic cops. "Mrs. Hawkins?" One of them spoke in their monotonous voice.

Mrs. Hawkins, who dropped her plates in shock, shouted "Jim!" My gang helplessly watched the drama unfurl at the front door with the other guests.

"Ooh, wrong turn." A customer commented as he placed his fingers onto his temples.

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys." Jim tried to make it sound like nothing bad happened. However, the robots stopped him, saying "Not so fast," as they jerked him back. They then proceeded to talk about how he violated the laws by flying into a restricted area. I found it comical when one of them couldn't remember the paragraph for whatever law that states it, and Jim finished their sentence for them. I didn't think robots could still have their flaws.

The same customer then approached the cops, clearing his throat, then said, "Officers, if I might uh, interject here, I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me, no? I have a clipping-"

"Are you the boy's father?" they asked in unison. There was a mumble before Dr. Doppler replied "Good heavens, no." and Mrs. Hawkins added, "He's an old friend of the family."

"Then BACK OFF, SIR!" The robots said sternly as they towered over the skinny canine guest, now having his arms over his face. Mrs. Hawkins then came over to comfort him, "Thank you, Delbert. I'll take it from here."

"Well, Sarah, if you insist." He cleared his throat again "Don't ever let me do that again."

The robots continue to explain the situation as Donald, Goofy and I watched like spectators for a sitcom, ok, scratch the comedy part of the word. Mrs. Hawkins then pulled her son over and promised it won't happen again as her stern glare met Jim's eyes. After the cops left (in which before that they said "Take care now" in a surprisingly gleeful tone) we proceeded to eat our meal, but feeling a bit uneasy about this Jim fellow.

While figuring out how to start off our search for clues on what the organization plans to do to this world, I realized that most of the guests have already left, only that Dr. Doppler and Mrs. Hawkins, who was cleaning up the table. I couldn't help but to overhear their troubled conversation about taking care of Jim and running the Inn at the same time. I then decided to take a walk outside of the Inn.

The sky was grey, and then I noticed that a few drops of water began hitting my body. As I looked up, I also saw a flying vehicle, with smoke trailing off its side heading towards a jetty near the Inn. The vehicle seemed badly damaged, so it landed with a loud thud at the jetty. With curiosity, I walked slowly towards the ship that has crash-landed. But Jim, running from behind, elbowed me out of the way "Hey, Mister!" I proceeded to follow him from behind from instincts.

"Mister you're okay in there, right?" Jim asked as he pounded a fist into the window of the ship.

A clawed, grey and green hand hit the window with a groan. The window then opened abruptly as the turtle-like being stumbled out of the ship, coughing wildly whilst holding onto a wooden box.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried from behind, I turned my head backwards to notice them running into the scene.

"He's a-coming" the turtle creature began as he grabbed Jim's black shirt, forcing him forward. As he continued saying "Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirlin' like the devil himself!" his neck extended forward intimidatingly toward Jim's face. His head then shot back as he continued to cough even harder than before. I scratched my head in confusion while Jim said uneasily "You must've hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"

"He's after me chest," he continued as he grabbed his chest towards him. "That fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." He picked up his chest, straining helplessly as he plopped it to his hunching back, "But they'll have to pry it from ol' Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers before I-" before he could continue his sentence he stumbled over as he coughed helplessly. Jim and I looked at each other dependently but we eventually offered a hand to the poor, injured man. I called over to Donald to give him a potion to heal his wounds. Apparently, I don't think its working too well as we continue to struggle back into the inn. The storming rain was going against our favor and Jim muttered "Mom's gonna love this."

**Author's Note: Hi all, if you think that this story sounds familiar, it's because I've posted this in my deviantArt account, LingLiJing. Don't panic, amalimrock and LingLiJing are the same people :D I'm still struggling with 's way of uploading things so bear with me ok? In the meantime, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the inn, Mrs. Hawkins turned on the blinds until it was the one with a springtime backdrop as she sighed "Thanks for listening, Delbert." She sat down, whilst placing her hand against her forehead "It helps." Dr Doppler had his books on his hand and ready to leave for the night. He placed his other hand gently on Mrs. Hawkins shoulder "It's going to be ok. You'll see…" he said reassuringly.

She held a golden locket and opened it, revealing Jim when he was younger in holographic form, switching from a baby, to a curious child watching a floating toy, to a preteen holding onto a purple pet. "I keep dreaming that one day I'll open that door, and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling happy little boy, holding a new pet, and begging me to let him keep it." She smiled as she cherished his naivety. When Delbert opened the door, it revealed Jim, Donald, Goofy, a wounded stranger, and I.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Mrs. Hawkins said in shock, running to aid the stranger immediately.

"Mom, he's hurt. Bad!" said Jim. We set the drenched stranger down on the floor as he continued to pant in pain. "Our potions aren't working on him. The wounds must be severe." Goofy explained.

"Me chest, lad." Bones panted. I pushed the chest over to him and he reached out, dialed a password to the three buttons and the chest opened to reveal an object wrapped in cloth. "He'll be coming soon. I can't let them find this…"

"Who's coming?" Jim and I asked in unison. Jim was jerked forward again as Billy Bones grabbed his shirt. "The cyborg…beware, the cyborg" he whispered into Jim's ear as he took his last breath, releasing his grip on Jim's shirt. Mrs. Hawkins gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, whereas my gang notices that there are glaring lights coming from the window, along with a low rumbling noise. Jim quietly approached the switch for the blinds and opened it ever so slightly, only to reveal silhouette figures of weapon wielding pirates. My keyblade came into my hand. "Heartless!" Donald shouted.

"Quick! We've gotta go!" Jim acted out and grabbed his mother by her hand and fled upstairs. Dr. Doppler on the other hand tried opening the door, but even before he tried, laser beams shot out and burned the doorknob and its hinge. He then turned to run as well saying "I believe I'm with Jim in this one!" Only to stop halfway up the stairs as he notice that we were still standing downstairs. "Come on! We have to leave!"

"We'll hold them back while you guys escape!" I shouted back. Donald, Goofy and I were in battle stances, anticipating the enemy's movements.

The door slammed open and heartless in the form of pirates gushed into the inn, swords and guns in hand, tipping everything over. I swung my keyblade and slain a few of them, but their overpowering numbers managed to tip over a fire pot and set the lobby ablaze. "Fira!" I used the fire to my advantage and set some pirate heartless on fire. But more of them still poured in and some were scouting Billy's dead body. I caught some of them going up the stairs; they were still trying to look for the object that Billy was protecting with his life. I shot thunder magic at those who went upstairs as my team continued to retreat up the staircase.

"There's too many of them!" Donald shouted. "The place is also gonna go down soon!"

"Sora, we have to retreat and find a way to escape!" Goofy agreed with Donald.

Doing as the team suggested, I went up the stairs.

Jim saw the shadows of the heartless moving upwards quickly as we ran upwards as well. Mrs. Hawkins and Dr. Doppler were at the edge of the windowsill, hesitating.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'm an expert in the laws of physical science." He held Mrs. Hawkins's hand. "On the count of 3. 1-"

Without thinking, Jim pushed them both over shouting "3!" as they landed on Delbert's wagon. I lunged forth, Donald and Goofy followed suit and we landed on the backseats. "Go, Delilah, Go!" the doctor yelled as he whipped. "Yah!" Sarah looked back at the burning building that was once Benbow Inn with her eyes wide and jaws agape. She then turned back and gave a moan whilst covering her head with her hand.

I extend a hand to touch her shoulder "I'm sorry." Meanwhile, Jim unwrapped the object to reveal an odd-looking golden sphere with cryptic carvings and signs that I couldn't comprehend.

We reached Dr. Doppler's home a few minutes after. We were in his cozy fireplace with a giant telescope pointing up to the stars. I felt guilty for not being able to save the Inn in time. Goofy tried cheering me up "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, Sora." Donald placed a hand against my back. "We'll be able to get them back next time."

I sighed as I gazed out into the night, placing my hands against the cold surfaced window, while Dr. Doppler explained to Mrs. Hawkins, who was seated on a red velvet armchair. "I just spoke to the constabulary," he told Sarah "Those blasted pirates fled without a trace." He knelt next to her "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm afraid Benbow Inn was burned to the ground."

Sarah pursed her lips and closed her eyes, leaning forward after Jim placed a towel over her shoulders. Jim hesitated on trying to say something, but walked away with his hands tucked into his black jacket's pockets. I turned over and leaned against the window, crossing my arms and looking downwards at the intricate floor tiles.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble with that odd little sphere." Delbert commented. By that time, Jim was already handling the golden sphere, tossing hand to hand nonchalantly, then pressing a few buttons. Dr. Doppler continued, "Those markings baffle me, unlike anything I've ever encountered." The sphere now has been activated in some way and now Jim was turning the segments of the sphere like a rubiks cube. Delbert continues talking in the background "Even with my vast experience and superior intellect, it would take me years to unlock its-" he was cut off when the sphere blared and little 3-Dimensional grids start to form in the entire room. My group couldn't help but to walk towards the sphere curiously, intrigued by its function, whilst scanning the grid that was projected towards the room.

"Why, it's a map!" Dr. Doppler said. "Wait, wait, wait!" he then pointed out at a planet "This is us, the planet Montressor!" As I took a look around, I notice that the map didn't show Destiny Islands, or Hollow Bastion, or any other worlds we've visited. When Dr. Doppler pressed the holographic planet, all of the outer space objects started whirling past us, faster than before, and Dr. Doppler continues to point out other things like the Magellanic Cloud, the Coral Galaxy, the Cygnus Cross, the Kerian Abyss, until eventually it stopped at a huge planet with space debris orbiting in two criss-crossing lines intersecting at acute angles. "Wait, what's this? Why it's…it's"

"Treasure Planet." Jim finished his sentence.

The doctor, still gawking, denied, "No…"

"That's Treasure Planet!" Jim said reassuringly.

"Captain Flint…" I muttered under my breath. Goofy looked at me with reassuring eyes, knowing about what I was thinking. This must be where most of Organization XIII's activities might be, and we must get there before this world becomes shrouded in darkness.

In the background I continue to hear Dr. Doppler to talk in a baffled tone, while Jim started suggesting that it is just a boat ride away. Afterwards, the map shut back into the sphere with a click.

"Mom, this is it! This is the answer to all our problems!" Jim said with excitement.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way-" Sarah was cut halfway.

"Don't you remember, all those stories?" he tried arguing his point.

"That's what they were – stories!" she argued back.

"Mrs. Hawkins, we'd like to go there too!" I butt into the conversation.

"We could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!" Jim continued.

Mrs. Hawkins began to stammer as she tried to use the correct words to deny us from going. "Delbert would you please explain to them how ridiculous this is?"

"Well", Dr. Doppler straightened up, "It's preposterous!" Mrs. Hawkins nodded to that statement and smiled. Delbert continued "Youngsters traversing across the galaxy alone..."

We whimpered, slouching over. "Now we hear some sense at last!" Mrs. Hawkins added whilst eyeing her son.

"…which is why I'm going with you!" Dr. Doppler said with renewed enthusiasm, running off to pack his things. "Delbert!" Sarah bellowed, not believing her ears.

Smiles then lit both our faces up. We were grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll use my savings to finance this expedition," Delbert said as he swept his lab equipment into his luggage bag, and running off to another direction "I'll commission a ship," he stuffed his jacket into the bag, then reaching on top of a pile of book for his toothbrush "hire a captain and a crew…"

"You're not serious…" Mrs. Hawkins groaned.

"All my life I've waited for an opportunity like this," he slid down from the pile of books, "and here it is screaming!" He proceeded to do a little dance, fists pumping forwards, while in singsong "Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go Delbert"

"Ok, OK! You're all grounded!" Mrs. Hawkins held her hands up like a beaming red light. She then sighed whilst putting her hand to the back of her neck.

"But we need to go there and-" My voice raised an octave higher gradually, along with my pointing index finger as I tried to beg her to let us go to Treasure Planet "-uhh…get to see Captain Flint with our eyes" I couldn't help darting my eyes back and forth, coming up with a lame excuse like that. How could I explain to them that I need to stop the heartless and the Organization from taking over this world without getting weird stares?

"Mom, look," Jim continued to plea. He sighed, and explained, "I know that I keep messing everything up. And I know…that I let you down." Mrs. Hawkins then began to sympathize with her son. "But this is my chance to make it up to you," Jim continued to explain himself. "I'm going to set things right."

Dr. Doppler signaled Mrs. Hawkins to have a private conversation, while I whispered to Jim "Hey, you could always use my Gummi ship,"

"Sora?" Goofy and Donald said in shock.

"What? It solves the transport problem if he wants to come along."

"It can't travel across a galaxy you blundering fool…" Donald mumbled and quacked under his breath. "It's only made to travel between worlds! It would run out of fuel and we'll be stuck here-"

Meanwhile Jim was still giving the cute look to his mother, silently appealing to go.

"Jim…" his mother approached. "I don't wanna lose you," she sighed as she swept Jim's bangs away from his face.

"Mom," he said whilst holding her hand reassuringly. "You won't. I'll make you proud." They both smiled at each other, believing full heartedly now.

Dr. Doppler then cleared his throat "We'll begin preparations at once. Jim, and-"

"Sora!" I introduced my name, "along with Donald and Goofy."

"Yes, soon, we'll be off to the spaceport." the doctor waved his hands in front of the window like a visionary while I cheered a loud "Yes!" with my squad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon thereafter, we arrived at the spaceport once again, where at every turn you can see a ship that is a stone throw away, along with sea gull-like creatures flying by. I can see many beings, aliens, anthros, and humans alike move about the station in preparation or resting for the day. Jim continued to stroll forward from the cab with zest, taking in the air that surrounds the port. I follow from behind, noticing that Dr. Doppler was staggering with his new bulky space suit that he bought specifically for this expedition.

"So kids, this is a wonderful opportunity for all of us to get to know one another." Dr. Doppler continues to ramble on while Jim sighed "Look, let's just find the ship, ok?" As he said that, the doctor's flap closed back into his face like a bin.

He approached a robot in the middle of cleaning a window. "Second berth on your right."

"You can't miss it." The muscular guy at the bottom of the ladder continued. Jim thanked them both and proceeded.

That somehow was a reminiscent of my first day here. I stuffed my hands into my trousers' pockets and continued forward, trying to shrug it off.

"It's my suit, isn't it?" He whined. "I've never should've listened to that two-headed pushy saleswoman. This one said it fit, the other said it was my colour, I didn't know what to do! I get so flustered…" Jim stopped walking and looked upwards, and so did the rest of the group, and Dr. Doppler bumping into Goofy, when we came across a magnificent white ship with a streak of brown and blue lining the hull, with its cream-coloured solar panels folded up like fans atop the ship's masts, and its bow glistening of fine polished wood. "This is it, the R.L.S. Legacy!" the doctor said in awe.

"Whoa" Jim said in admiration and we follow him up the deck that leads to the ship. There are a great number of crewmembers on the ship, and there was one that stood out prominently from the rest. He wore a red suit with a black captain's hat and had a very commanding voice. "Stow the casks forward, heave together now!"

"This is so cool," Jim said while looking upwards in amazement.

"That must be the captain!" I thought to myself, and couldn't help smiling in astonishment. Meanwhile I bumped into a crew, which then gave me an evil glare and growl. I raised my hands up trying not to provoke the guy, sheesh, give me a break! I then notice the doctor speaking in a funny way – he made fake farting sounds by blowing through his tongue and placing his hand under his armpit to a crewmate and right after, he responded with even more farting, which sounded like laughing farts at first. Ok, a bit weird I must say. "I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school." Dr. Doppler explains himself to Jim as he walked away with a Flatulan greeting to the alien. Jim then straightened his hair as he walked away.

Dr. Doppler approached the captain. "Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?"

"Shipshape it is, sir," he replied. "But I'm not the captain."

I had my jaw dropped.

"The captain's aloft." He raised his hand to show a feline being coming down swiftly from the crow's nest with ropes and acrobatic flips and landed with a sharp meow. She had a form-fitting coat with black boots that are thigh-high. I caught myself staring, and so were the rest.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern," she strode back and forth and spoke with an even more stern voice than Mr. Arrow. "And as usual, it's…spot on." She proceeded to give a sweet smile to Mr. Arrow, "Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain." His golem rock-like appearance, which once intimidated me, now turned into a smile as he took of his hat. The Captain continued to stride with grace and she came face to face with our spectacled doctor.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume." she saluted. The doctor couldn't find the right words to say and ended up mumbling. The Captain continued "Hello? Can you hear me?" she said as she knocked against the suit's helmet.

The doctor straightened up "Yes I can! Stop that banging!" as he tried to remove the helmet.

"If I may, doctor, this works so much better when it's the right way up." She turned the plug the right way up as she said, then swung the struggling doctor around, "And plugged in," whilst holding the plug and plugged it into the back of the suit, in which he got a jolt from that. "Lovely, there you go."

"If you don't mind," he took off the helmet, "I can manage my own plugging," he said while taking off the plug from his suit, flailing it slightly just to make his point.

"I'm Captain Amelia," she shook her hand with the doctor's abruptly, causing his to release his grip on the plug. "Late with a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow." she waved her arm to Mr. Arrow's direction. "Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain," he smiled as his ego had been inflated from the sharp compliments given.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow, you know I didn't mean a word of it," the captain remarked sarcastically with a smile.

The doctor cleared his throat "Excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt this…lovely banter but may I introduce you," he led Jim gently forward "Jim Hawkins, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy?" he signaled us to step forward and we did. "Their his companions for this trip and Jim is the boy who found the treasure–"

"Doctor please!" Captain Amelia swiftly grabbed his cheeks tightly with her claws, digging into the soft flesh. She then took a look around suspiciously. The crew gave a soft groan as they continued with their posts. "I'd like a word with you in my office." She released her grip and the canine fellow adjusted his face.

We were then led into the stateroom; the cat woman locked the door firmly behind them.

"Doctor," she began, "To muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"Imbecilic?" the doctor snapped, "Did you say? Foolishness, I've got–"

The captain cut him off "May I see the map, please?"

Dr. Doppler took a step back, while my team watched helplessly as the two Montressor locals exchanged signals, then Jim tossed the sphere over to captain Amelia. "Here."

"Hmm," her slit eyes now open wide as she stared in fascination of the sphere that held the path to Treasure Planet. "Fascinating…" She then opened up a locked cabinet to safeguard the sphere in a chest. "Mr. Hawkins, from this day fourth you would address me as "Captain" or "Ma'am", and the three of your companions are of no exception. Is that clear?"

"Aye 'aye, captain!" Donald, Goofy and I said in unison, saluting her. However, Jim remained silent.

"Mr. Hawkins?" she repeated herself.

The teen boy sighed, "Yes ma'am…"

"That would do," she shut the safe doors and locked it securely. She continued, "Gentlemen, this must be kept in lock and key when not in use. And doctor, again, with greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

He adjusted his glasses "Captain, I assure you I–"

"Let me make this as, monosyllabic as possible," she said while sitting down at her office table. The doctor waved it off knowing that once again he was cut off. She then continued, "I don't much care for the crew you've hired. They're…"she turned her head towards Mr. Arrow "…how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

He quoted "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am."

"There you go, poetry."

"Now, see here -" the doctor slammed his hands on the table more furious than ever. But once again he was cut off.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat. Tea, cake the whole she-bang" she stood up from her seat. "But I have a ship to launch, and you have an outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow" she indicated, "Would you escort these five neophytes down to the galley straight away, the youngsters will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Without realizing that their banter was over, I took a while to register what she just said after checking out the globe, and so did Jim after fidgeting with a dangling silver object off a measuring instrument.

"Eh, huh?" I said.

"What, the cook?" Jim was just as baffled as I was. Donald and Goofy then proceeded to groan. "Ah, foo'ey" Donald added in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doctor marched downstairs furiously. "That woman, that feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" He held a fist upon his chest then placed them by his hips.

Jim added in, "It's my map, and she's got me bussing tables?"

"Well it can't be that bad," I tried to smooth out the conversation, shrugging my shoulders.

"I will not tolerate any cross word about our captain." Mr. Arrow landed his rocky hands on the duo's shoulders. "There's no finer in this or any galaxy."

"But not in other worlds" Donald whispered to Goofy's ear and they proceeded to giggle silently, unbeknownst to Mr. Arrow as they were at the front of the group.

From the distance a gleeful whistle could be heard from the kitchen. It came from the silhouette figure of a plump man slicing ingredients for his cooking.

"Mr. Silver?" Arrow called out.

He stopped whistling then said "Why, Mr. Arrow sir," he wiped his greasy fingers onto his aprons, "bringing in such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. " He then bowed forward, revealing mechanical arms and legs. "Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." He said as he hastily tucked in his shirt and apron into his trousers as he proceeded to giggle and walk over the other side of the kitchen. This also caused him to reveal that his right eye was robotic.

"A cyborg…" Jim remarked under his breath, "Sora," he tapped my shoulder, "I don't trust this guy."

I nodded in agreement. For some reason, he had an uncanny resemblance to one of the leading pirates that raided the inn. Husky, a glowing eye, and he even looks like Pete in a way. I first thought that the person who led the raid was Pete, but the glowing eye that stood out from the smoke made me think twice. Sooner or later Mr. Arrow introduced the doctor to the cook, who then complimented his outfit with a beam of laser shooting from his cyborg eye. The doctor then dragged Jim into the act and the cyborg, extending his robotic arm, "Jimbo!" full of sharp utensils, then realizing his error and switching it back to a normal arm to greet Jim. However, Jim was reluctant to shake his hand and just glared, in which the cyborg then turned to my team and asked "Aye, what about you three laddies?"

My team called out each of their names. "Donald!" "Goofy!" But I just waved my hand meekly and said "and Sora…"

He sighed, "Now don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware," he proceeded to switch his cyborg arm into a clamp and began taking a few squid-like meats and switch his arm again into a pair of scissors and started cutting them up, then moving on to a few vegetables as he efficiently switched his arm into a cutting knife, and swiftly chopping them up while jokingly pretended that he chopped his own arm off after he was done, but it reemerged as he giggled at the effect.

Switching into a few smaller clamps now to squeeze in the sauce from a flowering seed, he said, "these gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in handy from time to time." He quickly switched his robot arm into a Bunsen burner to cook the ingredients that were tossed into the pan. Then he dumped the ingredients into a bigger cooking pot over a fire, only to continue adding spices then tasting it with a soup spoon, full of delight to sip into his wonderful mixture.

He lined up five bowls onto his arm and then poured the soupy mix into the five bowls, which he then handed to each one of us, "have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew."

I swirled the mixture in the bowl, hesitating. But Donald and Goofy gulped them down before thinking. "Mmm," remarked Goofy. "This is tasty!"

"Sora, you should drink it!" Donald added, smiling.

Meanwhile the bespectacled canine sniffed it nervously, then dipping his tongue to the surface of the soup for a few licks, finally said "mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." To which the cook responded cheerily, "Old family recipe!"

Watching three positive responses from the group made me succumb to the stew. As soon as I took my first sip, I felt this wonderful flood of meaty brown broth that is neither too salty nor too bland flow like pasta sauce into my mouth, taking the bowl out of my mouth, I then noticed an eye floating in the bowl, to which I responded with an "AHH!" whilst sticking the bowl away from me hastily, which caused some of the soup to spill over to the floor, and on to my companions. They both gave an annoyed look and I scratched the back of my head, "Oops,"

"Well, Sora, that was part of the old family!" He laughed full heartedly then placed his arm on my shoulders "I'm just kiddin', lad." He then took the eyeball and plopped it into his mouth and swallowed instantaneously. "I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder!" He grinned at Jim, who still hasn't touched his stew. "Go on Jimbo, have a swig!"

He just stared at the seemingly thick broth on the silver utensil. A split second later the spoon seemingly came to life and swallowed the broth. It then revealed a pink translucent blob. Jim gasped at it. The blob then continued to shapeshift into a straw to finish the stem from Jim's bowl, and later he began vacuuming the spilled stew on the floor and my friends as well.

"Morph, you jiggle headed blog of mischief. So that's where you've been hiding!" said Mr. Silver.

The pink shapeshifter was on the floor content with the stew, and gave a belch. It then floated by the group and gave Jim a cute huddle. "What is that thing?" Jim asked as he extended a finger as Morph repeated, "what is that thing?" but dispersed when Jim's finger landed on his jelly-like body.

"He's a morph." Mr. Silver explained as the pink blob then shapeshifted into a mini-Jim on top of his index finger. "Rescued the little shapeshifter on Proteus." The two of them looked at each other with interest, before mini-Jim shapeshifted back into a pink blob and huddled Jim's cheek, then floating towards the cook and rubbed against his cheek as well. "He took a shine to me," the cook extended his hand gently at Morph and it cooed adorably. "We've been together ever since."

The bells began to chime and Mr. Arrow began "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch?" To which the doctor responded delightfully "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Mr. Arrow gave an awkward look to the doctor, but the doc quickly responded, "I'll follow you." We then follow suit. Donald whispered into my ear "We should begin looking for clues or heartless that might come by, bow to stern," Goofy and I nodded in agreement.

But Mr. Arrow extended his tough fist to stop Jim and I from going any further. "Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Sora will stay here, in your charge, Mr. Silver." The cook was apparently having another taste of his stew, from which hearing Mr. Arrow's orders he choked onto the soup and coughed. Donald quacked sharply in return.

"Beggin' your pardon sir, but–" the cook began but he was cut off when Mr. Arrow told us that it was the Captain's order sternly, "See to it that the new cabin boys are kept busy."

To which the three of us then struggled to find the right words to argue our point, but we gave up and placed our hands across our foreheads. With no choice, Goofy then saluted me and walked upstairs with Donald. Wiping off from the bottom of the eye, Mr. Silver began "So, the captain's put you with me eh?" he placed both arms across our shoulders, to which Jim sighed dismally, "Whatever," I rolled my eyes then approached near a barrel full of purple purp fruits and leaned on it. I couldn't help myself but to watch the cook with suspicious eyes as he began to prepare food again. Jim began questioning him about being on Montressor as he held a purp fruit. I continue to watch with careful eyes as I took a purp fruit and chewed onto it. The cook proceeded to say, "Can't say I have, Jimbo." Jim then took a seat on top of a table, now talking about the turtle that handed him the treasure, Billy Bones. The cook seemed to show no clue about who Bones was.

A whistle sounded and Mr. Arrow's voice could be heard from the distance, "Prepare to cast off!"

Mr. Silver then nudged Jim forward and wanted to invite me along, "Of with you laddies. Watch the launch. There'll be plenty o'work awaitin' for you afterwards."

We walked towards the exit without looking back, stuffing our hands into our pockets, taking one step up the stairs at a time. Meanwhile, Mr. Silver, handing Morph a treat, "We best be keeping a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph?" Morph listened closely while enjoying his treat. "We wouldn't want him straying into things he shouldn't…"

I took quick steps up to the deck and began looking for Donald and Goofy immediately, while an alien called from the top of the crow's nest "We're all clear captain!" I continued to look out for a squat duck clad in blue and a lanky canine with a green shirt. I also notice that now the solar sails are loosened to capture the energy from the sun and slowly powering the ship up to launch. Meanwhile Jim just appeared from the staircase. The crew continued preparing the launch, some of them tugging onto the ropes, and one of them bumping into me, giving me the evil glare once again. The ship began to rise from the port slowly but steadily. The sails began to glimmer as more sunlight was taken in, the energy channeling downwards into the ship's electric system. When it has hit terminal altitude, I began to feel lighter, then I realized that I was floating upwards, and so were Jim, the Captain (who now has her blue hat), Mr. Arrow, the doctor, and pretty much everyone on the ship. From the distance I heard a familiar howl and quack. There they were to the front on the port, Goofy and Donald, next to another flight of stairs leading downwards ahead.

"Mr. Snoff, engage artificial gravity!" Captain Amelia commanded the snorting creature and he gave Flatulan greetings, which sounds like "Aye aye, Captain!" before he pushed a lever which cause a spark of purple to light across the floors of the deck temporarily, thus activating artificial gravity. I landed on the balls of my feet with my hands, then quickly ran over to my friends who were tumbling down the stairs. There was a second flight that went downwards behind us, I quickly helped them up, but as soon as I did, I wasn't given an opportunity to brace myself as the ship threw my team off balance once again, sending us down the second flight of stairs, which lead to a room carrying a lifeboat. I struggle to be on my legs again and Donald, getting up to inspect the boat finally suggested, "Hey guys, we can use this boat to scout around outer space!"

"Great!" I responded. "But…how are we gonna operate this thing?"

"Gosh, Sora. I don't really know," said Goofy as he approached the boat and tried yanking a few levers and buttons. But before any more experimenting could be done, different types of heartless have spawned again. Neoshadows, Air pirates, Rapid Thrusters and another type that hasn't been named yet but it carried guns and swords, similar to that which burned the inn. By instinct, I cast Thundaga to stun the enemy. Donald and Goofy joined in the action and started bashing the heartless, slaying a number of them with their shield and magic. Some of their huge bodies slammed against the gizmos of the boat thus causing it to accelerate forward and crashed into a wall, its ropes barely holding the lifeboat back. Unfortunately Goofy was caught in the act as the ship threw him off balance when he was standing on it and barked as he found himself helpless surrounded by heartless. I jumped on top of the boat to assist Goofy, slashing furiously at the Neoshadows and Rapid Thrusters. Donald cleared off the deck from the heartless with a single Blizzard spell and thus buying us time to figure out how to stop the boat from accelerating.

First, I tried a few buttons, then I cranked a few levers, then I gave up using the machinery and went back to basics – I smashed the machine with my keyblade, causing the engine to short circuit. Therefore the boat died down and hanging loose on the ropes again. I breathed a sigh of relief; Donald gave Goofy his hand to help him up to the deck, he then reached for mine.

"What is this preposterous hullabaloo all about?" Captain Amelia exclaimed from the staircase, who was followed by Mr. Arrow and Mr. Silver. "Mr. Silver, I thought you had your eye on your cabin boys? What is he doing down here?" she then indicated to me.

"Why, Captain, I must've been caught off guard, y'kno how hard i'tis be looking out for two young laddies at the same time. Sora!" Mr. Silver straightened up after giving an excuse to the Captain. I scurried up to Mr. Silver.

"I leave it to your power to give him the appropriate penalty." Amelia then turned to Donald and Goofy. "As for the two of you yahoos, fix this lifeboat and repair the wall immediately. I want it spotless like there wasn't any clamor before I come back." She strode away with Mr. Arrow following closely behind.

"So, you and your friends wanted to have a joyride before you get any work done, eh?" the cook crossed his arms and gave a sheepish grin.

"Actually, we wanted to scout around space for anything…that could potentially be from darkness…" I tried explaining myself.

Mr. Silver's expression became serious, and what I thought 3 seconds seemed forever, he then burst into roaring laughter, "Darkness? Methinks you're a bit uptight, buddy." he had his arm around my shoulder and gave a gentle punch to my arm, "Now hold on, I have a few presents for you,"

I lit up when he said the word "presents" but frowned as soon as he tossed me a bucket and mop. "Now get workin' with your gifts, eh? Hahahahahahaha."

I groaned as I walked upstairs to the deck. But I was stopped once again.

"If you really wanna learn how to fly one of these things, I can show you how to later," Mr. Silver winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jim mopped the floor reluctantly, silently commenting, "Yeah I got your Mr. Mop." Before he knew it he was thrust to the side of the deck by a huge crewmember, with four arms and a long single braid for a beard. His face red along with bushy eyebrows, threatening, "Watch it, twerp!" in his deep baritone voice.

"I can't believe I'm separated from my buddies." I grumbled. "I wonder what they're doing down there now? It'll take ages for them to figure out how to repair a solar-powered lifeboat."

"What exactly happened?" Jim asked, temporarily stopping his work.

"Well, they were going to scout around the ship, and long story short we are solar technology dim-wits." I smiled at my own degrading remark.

Jim smirked, "At least it's better than having to mop the entire boat with all these friendly people." He then eyed a group who were whispering to each other. Upon noticing this, one of them signaled the group to straighten up, which they all did instantly. Our eyes meeting theirs, but I continued to mop, trying not to start any fight because these people all seem so hostile. Jim still looked at them weird, then one buff crewmember questioned "What are you looking at weirdo?" crossing his arms, but his head then lifted off from his body and crawled onto the barrel, and the body reveals a pair of eyes and a huge mouth from the stomach, continuing "Yeah, weirdo." Jim gave them both a funny look before continuing his work, but from the top of the shrouds a hiss came in and a spider-like creature crawled down from where Jim was standing, "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." his slither intimidating both me and Jim as he eyed onto Jim specifically.

"Why, you got something to hide, bright eyes?" Jim gave a witty statement.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," the spider creature, angered, grabbed onto Jim's shirt by his claw.

Jim coughed, "Yeah," facing his head away from the spider man, "Too bad my nose works just fine."

"Why you impedant…" his tone getting angrier and face getting redder now, "…little LAD!" He slammed Jim against the mast. "Any last words?" Acting impulsively I shouted, "Leave him alone!"

The crew gathered around the scene chanting "Brawl! Brawl! Brawl!" repeatedly as I summoned my keyblade and got ready in battle stance. The arachnid, now looking fiercely at me, approached me slowly, "so you'd choose to die for this insignificant bones and flesh?"

"Well," I began, "He is Jim Hawkins!" I sliced my keyblade forwards in which the arachnid blocked the attack with his claws, then pushing me away forcefully with enough strength to throw me off balance. The yellow-eyed creature took advantage of this and thrust his claw against my neck and slammed me onto the ground. I struggled to lift his grip from my neck, but as he says more threatening words to me, I kicked to his face, causing him to lose his grip from his claw and I stabbed forward with the tip of my keyblade, pushing him to the side of the deck. As he rubbed his claw against his face I ran from behind him but he swung his other claw around knocking my weapon and myself off. I shook the pain away and tried to grab for my keyblade but he took me by the back of my jacket and lifted me high in the air, threatening to toss me overboard.

"Would you like to see how deep Davy Jones' locker really is?" he swung me recklessly at the edge of the ship.

I completely ignored his threats but focused on bringing the key back into my arms. Soon, I knocked his claw with the hilt of my weapon, and then as he released his grip I used the jagged end of the keyblade that stuck out like a sore finger to hook onto the deck and swing myself back on board the ship but he dashed at me and once again, knocked me across the floor.

But before he could attack, the cook appeared out of nowhere and clamped his claw with his robot arm. "Mr. Scroop," he chewed onto a fresh purp, "Have you ever seen what has happened to a fresh purp, when you squeeze…" he yanked Mr. Scroop's claw hard, nearly dislocating it "…real HARD?" The crowd, now more excited with how the fight would turn out to be. But before Mr. Silver could do anything more, Mr. Arrow appeared from the bow of the ship, "What's all this then?"

"You know the rules – there'll be no brawling on this ship." he emphasized. "Any further offenders would be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." His eyes aiming at Mr. Scroop's "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

He glared back at Mr. Arrow, red with rage, but Mr. Silver also glared back at Mr. Scroop, so he had no choice but to reply, "Transparently." Mr. Arrow then walked away without saying anything else, and so did Mr. Scroop, but the cyborg remarked cheerily, "Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" he waved at him with enthusiasm as the crew walked away, into the galley. I quietly picked my mop back up from where it was and continued mopping like nothing happened. But Mr. Silver picked up Jim's mop and started telling him off.

"Jimbo, I gave you a job–"

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing–"

"Belay that!" Mr. Silver shouted. "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless." He abruptly handed the mop over to Jim, "And heaven help ya if I come back and its not done…" He ten looked over his floating pet, "Morph, keep an eye on this pup." Morph chirped back.

"And let me know if there be anymore distractions." Mr. Silver walked away to the staircase. I stopped him for a while to give my thanks. He accepted it gratefully, but I gave him a suggestion.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh over Jim? It wasn't his fault the fight started."

He sighed, "I know lad, but he too should watch how he start fights." He then walked down the stairs, silent.

Morph chattered in his language then proceeded to enlarge his eyes to twice the size it was before, keeping a close eye on Jim mopping the deck. The evening sky began to dim as Jim and I continued mopping the deck. We began bantering idly while working.

"That was really brave of you, just now." Jim noted.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No, I should be the one thanking you,"

"Oh no…I was going to get overpowered by that creep until Mr. Silver stepped in. You should be thanking him."

"Why should I?" he grunted. "All he did was tell me to get back to work, in a not so nice fashion."

"Well, he's a nice guy once you get to know him." I tried to smooth out his rocky impression of the cyborg. "I was wrong, he's a nice guy. He's quite a fatherly figure too."

He stared at me silently when I mentioned the word "fatherly figure" and he looked down on the wooden floor to continue swabbing. I then asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." Jim replied.

"Why? What happened to your father?"

"He just left…and never came back."

"Oh…well, I know how you feel. Even I'm still wondering where my close friends are. We got separated and I can't remember a thing."

"Well at least they're still wondering about you." Jim sighed. "I don't know if my dad even cared that I exist."

I stayed silent. The sky darkened through the night and stars can be seen from the deck. I sat down, exhausted, while Jim was having a lovely banter with Morph, who choked on soap water when he shapeshifted from a mini mop back into the pink blob that he is.

"You really should try getting to know Mr. Silver better." I grinned at Jim, stood up and I walked into the cook who was going to check on the two of us. "Oops, sorry."

Meanwhile Morph was making fun of Mr. Scroop as he shapeshifted into a mini Scroop, and repeating after Jim "spider psycho, spider psycho!"

"A little uglier," Jim chuckled.

Morph then made an uglier face, while laughing like a maniac, which shows in his eyes.

"Pretty close," he said. Morph then made a bashful coo and as soon as he saw Mr. Silver walk up to the forecastle he floated towards him, making cute noises and shapeshifting back into his original form. I now watch the two of them try to get along.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles." He then walked to the side of the deck to toss out uneaten food. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

"Look, I…" Jim hesitated, looked at me and I prompted him to keep talking. "Uhh, what you did…" he looked up hesitantly while still gripping the mop. He finally then pull out a "Thanks." I smiled contently, walking away, leaving them a bit of space while I watch carefully from the bottom deck.

"Did your pop ever teach you to pick your fights more carefully?" the cyborg questioned. I felt a sort of tension, knowing Jim was sensitive to this topic and caused an awkward silence for more than half an hour while we were working. Jim didn't respond, but continued to mop the deck. Mr. Silver then continued, "Your pop is not the teaching sort?"

"No," Jim muttered without making eye contact. "He was more of the…" he found it difficult to express himself and continued mopping, until he finally stringed it into a sentence "Taking off and never coming back sort." He mopped the floor with more force at the mention of his father.

"Ohh," Mr. Silver completely sympathized with the troubled teenager. He then approached him as he rested his arms on the railing. "Sorry, lad."

Jim shrugged, "Hey, no big deal." He set the mop to the side and looked below, "I'm doing just fine…" but from his tone he didn't sound that fine.

Mr. Silver stroked his chin and pondered a while, "Is that so?" He smiled when an idea struck his mind, "Well, since the captain put you in my charge" he said while pointing at Jim, "Like it or not I'd be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours-" he then knocked Jim's forehead gently "-to keep you out of trouble."

Jim dismissed the cyborg's hand and said "What?" dismally.

"From now on I'm not letting you out of me sight," he then eyed Jim closer now.

"You can't–" Jim protested.

"You won't so much eat, sleep or scratch yer bum-" he slammed his hand on the railing as he finished listing "-without me say so."

"Don't do me any favours!" Jim's protests were completely ignored as Mr. Silver continued to grin at the boy, "Oh you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that…" He had his arm over Jim and patted his chest. I couldn't help but to giggle at what Mr. Silver was planning to do. I was right; he does have the fatherly instincts inside that half robotic body of his. I turned around, wanting to enter the main hatch, but then I saw Goofy and Donald come up from there, excited about something.

"Sora!" Donald began, "we've fixed the boat and the room's wall, and…" he signaled me to come closer "We found a new magic spell in one of those crates lying around – Repair. So we've fixed that area with hours to spare, and at the same time, we found a manual near where the parchment that wrote the spell was; it was on how to operate the solar powered cockboat."

Goofy then added on "We planned out how to scout the area. We'll do that mostly when everyone is asleep so as to not arouse suspicion. I even synthesized extra ingredients to keep us all awake."

"Great, let's start as soon as everyone is asleep!" I exclaimed excitedly, however realizing that both Jim and Mr. Silver were staring at me, wondering what I was talking about. I mumbled, trying to find the right excuse to tell Mr. Silver.

"Get some sleep, young lad. Staying up late ain't gonna do you better." He placed his hands to his hips and thumped his foot like an angry father.

"Yes, dad– I mean, sir…" I replied and walked down to the main hatch, winking at Donald and Goofy on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heartless or Organization XIII activities weren't reported as we scouted for 3 days – I mean, nights – straight. I've noticed that Mr. Silver was nagging Jim even more after the conversation took place. He had to chisel off space barnacles from the bottom of the ship, prepare meals in the kitchen, scrub the decks every hour of the daylight, and wash the dishes every night, which I try lending a hand every now and then when I'm done with my post. I can't help but to feel frustrated too. I'm getting eye bags from scouting at night. So my team decided to sit down at the hull to discuss our strategy for searching for clues.

"Basically all the heartless attacks here have taken place in Montressor and on board." I stated.

"Yeah, hey! Didn't you tell us once that you are suspicious about that Mr. Silver guy?" Goofy asked, tapping his chin.

"I did, but I was wrong." I massaged my temples trying to figure things out. "Maybe that Scroop guy could have done some sort of treaty with the Organization or he has powers to summon heartless."

"Ehem!" Donald coughed. "He didn't summon any heartless when you two were brawling it out on the deck. It could still be that cyborg, he could be a two faced hypocrite!"

"But it really could be anyone, if we can't look for clues outside of the ship, maybe it is inside that we need to look around." I suggested.

"Gosh, Sora, how do we go sneaking around this massive ship for clues like this?" Goofy questioned.

"We'll split ourselves. Donald, you'll check out the stem and the forecastle. Goofy, you'll go for the stern, galley and all, and the quarterdeck. I'll check out the main hatch and all that's left." I settled our plan and gulped down an elixir. "Let's go!"

Two more nights passed, and not a single letter, or plan, or conversation, that has anything to do with the Organization or the Heartless in it. The twilight sky was hovering above me, sinking my hopes along with the sunlight. I squat down by the railing of the starboard, and overheard gleeful chatter from Jim, Mr. Silver and Morph coming from downstairs as they emerge from the galley.

"Hello, Sora!" Mr. Silver waved at me, Morph cooing cheerily too. "Looking exhausted, aren't ya? Did you get some shut-eye yesterday?"

"No." I groaned. "I'm suffering from insomnia." I lied to him, "crewmates couldn't stop snoring."

"Ey…you'll get used to it one day, lad." Mr. Silver grinned, Morph imitating Mr. Silver "you'll get used to it one day," while I just blew at the bangs covering my face. With a last ounce of hope, I approached Jim.

"Hey, by any chance, do you hear people talking about any suspicious plans, any mention of Organization XIII, or heartless?"

He shook his head, "Nope, not really sure what you're even talking about."

I moaned in disappointment, "Oh well. Thanks anyway." Morph then shapeshifted into a mini me, with the same long face I had. I wanted to walk away to actually get some sleep for once.

"Hey! Don't you wanna come to the longboat to go chase after a comet? There's one shooting near us really soon." Jim extended his invitation. He then looked at the cyborg, "Mr. Silver, can Sora come? Please?"

"O'course laddy, come along! It could get rid of those wretched sags hanging by yer eyes!" He proceeded to give a full-hearted laugh, as he usually does.

We went to the dreaded hull (hey, it feels that way once you always use that area to do private group meetings) to release a lifeboat. Jim, now equipped with roping expertise courtesy of Mr. Silver, helped release the boat, while I flick the switch that opens the door that releases the boat, rubbing my eyes desperately while giving a big yawn. They both hopped onto the solar powered boat, and I lunged carelessly, knocking my head against the seat, hard.

"I'll just fall asleep while you both enjoy the ride ok?" I told them, wanting to shut my eyes.

Mr. Silver then proceeded to tell Jim how to operate the boat. Before even falling into the alpha state of mind, Jim accelerated the boat so hard that its momentum caught me off guard and I found myself being wide eyed, feeling the rush of air as it hits my skin when we approach the comet. Jim did fancy acrobatics with the boat chasing that comet, its icy debris landing on my hair and face, forcing me awake, but at the same time, pumping my adrenaline flow hard. I can't help but to enjoy the ride, laughing hysterically as more debris clutter my clothes. Jim then dived the boat downward, away from the comet as the three of us laughed contently, shaking off the snow covering our hair, shoulders, and Mr. Silver's hat.

We eventually went back to the R.L.S. Legacy after the joy ride. The two of them reeling up the boat, Jim's side being higher than Mr. Silver and he couldn't help but to remark, "Need a little help there?"

"Get away from me," Mr. Silver joked as he pulled his side up harder making the boat balanced again. I hopped onto the sill to flick the switch to shut the door behind us. I then plopped into a sack of who knows what, but I'm too tired to care about what it was.

"Man, you've gotta teach me some of your moves, Jim. I could adapt some of it into my skateboard."

"What's a skateboard?" Jim asked, plopping backwards after tying the rope to the ring to secure the boat.

"Eh, a basic board, with wheels, you maneuver it by pushing your feet off the floor and lean from side to side to turn."

"That's pretty old school, you've never tried solar surfing?"

"I don't even know what it is."

"You should someday. After this entire expedition – if we're alive – I can show you how to if you decide to stay."

"Don't be such a pessimist." I joked.

Mr. Silver then spoke "Jimbo, if I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets as I walked by today." He flopped down to the side of the boat recklessly, tired from the ride. Morph morphed into a mini Mr. Silver and copied his action and his phrase "Bowing in the streets."

"I don't know," Jim replied. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." he shut his eyes as he placed his hands underneath his head. "But I'll change all that."

"How?" I found myself asking in harmony with Mr. Silver.

"I got some plans…to make people see me a little different" Jim explained, exhaling a sigh.

"Ooh, but sometimes, plans go-" Mr. Silver gestured with his hands "-astray."

"Not this time." Jim said with confidence.

Mr. Silver then panted, trying to fix the knee part of his cyborg leg. Morph, by instinct, shapeshifted into a wrench of the right size so Mr. Silver could fix the bolt. Mr. Silver thanked his pet as he turned the bolt tighter.

"So…" Jim wondered, "How'd that happen?" I couldn't help but to turn my head to see Mr. Silver, now long faced, looking at his robotic arm. "You give up a few things, chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?"

Slowly, Mr. Silver turned his face into a smile again, "I'm hoping it is, Jimbo." He then sat on Jim's side of the boat and placed his arms around Jim. "I most surely am." He then topped his hat to cover his eyes.

Just when I thought I could use some relaxing time, I was jolted to the side when the ship suddenly moved sideways brusquely. All of us were thrown off balance; Mr. Silver was quick to get up and walked up the stairs, echoing "What the devil?" From above, Dr. Doppler cried out "Good heavens!" He took out a telescope hastily, "The star Pelusa, it's gone…SUPERNOVA!"

The star in the distant exploded, sending waves of heat and shattered debris away from its core.

The Captain was quick to act, "Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs to the forecastle.

"All hands fasten your lifeline!" Mr. Arrow ordered. Everyone was quick to act as they reached out for a rope on the Mainmast to tie around their waist. I secured mine as shown by Mr. Silver, one of the methods you must know in case of emergency. Donald and Goofy came and did the same too.

Some of the star's waves shattered glass and its debris struck the solar sails, making holes. Captain Amelia ordered, "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!"

"Secure all sails! Bring them down, men!" Mr. Arrow repeated the captain's orders. The crew acted efficiently, climbing up the shrouds and pulling the ropes to shut the sails. Donald and Goofy went up to secure the ones at the foremast while I went with Jim and Mr. Silver to take the sail from the bowsprit down. We carefully balanced on the pole, trying to reach out for the rope that held the sail. A part of the star struck Mr. Silver and he lost his balance.

"Silver!" Jim cried as he held onto the rope that was tied around the cyborg, while I reached my hand down to help him up. He looked at us appreciatively "Thanks, lads."

As the collective watched helplessly at the giant fraction of a star approaching us fast, I chanted "REFLEGA!" trying to cast a barrier around the ship, but the lack of energy cause me to produce a weak barrier that covered only the fore of the ship. The crew abandoned their positions from the laser cannons. Donald also tried doing the same, but the small debris was too strong and shattered both our light barriers. It felt like all hope was lost as the giant mass of a fire ball approached, but it was drawn aback suddenly, moving away from the ship.

The doctor panicked as he watched the star "It's devolving…into a black hole!" his glasses reflecting off the red light emanated from the space object.

"We're being pulled in!" Mr. Turnbuckle cried as he lost his grip on the wheel and fell over. Captain Amelia running from behind steered the wheel, fighting against the giant field of gravity that was looming ahead of us. We run back into the fore deck after releasing the sail. The star emmitted waves that forced us all off balance. The Captain remarked "Blast these waves! They're delusively erratic!"

"No, captain!" The doctor shouted as he looked into the data coming from the monitor of the screen. "They're not erratic at all! There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest megillah of them all!"

"Of course, doctor, Brilliant!" her voice sounding hopeful now. "We'll ride that last wave out of here!"

"All sails secured captain!" Mr. Arrow reported back.

"Good man, now release them immediately!" Captain Amelia gave another order, seemingly contradicting her first one. Mr. Arrow was hesitant and gave a funny look before saying "Aye, captain!"

"You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!" he quickly ordered the crew. They growled and protested, thinking that their efforts were lost from securing the sails. Nevertheless they went back up the shrouds and did as they were told. Jim, as he was about to climb the shroud, was then ordered by the Captain to secure all lifelines. I went atop the mainmast with Mr. Arrow. But I was at port and he was at starboard with the creep Mr. Scroop. From below, Jim called out "Lifelines secured, captain!" to which she responded, "Very good!" Another wave exploded, and I held onto the yard of the mainsail. I saw from the corner of my eye Mr. Arrow thrown overboard, but his lifeline saved his life (hey, the name is self-explanatory after all.) But then I saw the figure of Mr. Scroop approaching Mr. Arrow's rope, and without believing my eyes, he cut the rope with his claw, causing Mr. Arrow to be sucked into the black abyss. "NO!" I couldn't help but to scream because I didn't manage to do anything to save Mr. Arrow's life.

"Captain!" The bespectacled doctor cried, "The last wave! Here it comes!"

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" the feline called out as we continue to approach the black mass, anticipating that wave. Morph shapeshifted into a rope and tied himself onto another rope, shivering. Jim held close onto the mast while Mr. Silver huddled closely behind him. I climbed down to the mast, interlocking my arms to the pole, bracing for impact. For what seemed like forever, the black hole finally exploded with the last wave and the ship zoomed forth, its solar panels newly powered by the light emitted as it reached maximum velocity, and rode our way out of the black hole. Everyone on board started cheering for being able to survive something as intense as that. Morph shapeshifted back into its pink jelly form and sighed with relief, melting onto the floor. The captain, after a banter with the doc, walked downstairs to congratulate Mr. Silver for managing to discipline Jim well enough to secure everyone's lifelines. But I couldn't help but to feel uneasy as Mr. Arrow was missing – he was sucked into his death, and it was that arachnid's fault!

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" The captain asked. "Mr. Arrow?"

I rushed into the fore, and that Scroop fellow was already there, making lies "I'm afraid, Mr. Arrow has been lost." he wore a sympathetic mask, holding Mr. Arrow's hat on his dirty claws. "His lifeline was not secured." He then glanced over to Jim, in which the captain followed his glance to Mr. Hawkins who was completely innocent.

"No! I checked them–" Jim tried explaining himself.

I tried to step up "Hey! It wasn't Jim's fault!" I approached the captain, nudging a few spacers out of the way. "I saw Mr. Scroop used his claws to cut the line off!"

"Lies!" another spacer shouted. "If he did then where's the remainder of the rope?"

I mumbled, before looking for Donald and Goofy to support my argument.

"Sora…" Donald began hesitatingly, "I wasn't there when that happened,"

"Gosh." Goofy scratched his head. "I didn't see nothing wrong, sorry."

Their stares at me were of that of annoyance, so was Jim's. But Mr. Scroop's glower was that filled with ire; I had no choice but to step back in line, looking downward guiltily. Jim ran towards the mainmast where the lifelines were, noticing that one of them went missing. Jim, baffled, pleaded, "I did! I checked them all. They were secure – I swear!"

The captain gave a look that made Jim feel even worse about his failure, and I feel bad about it too. I wish I could've done something to prevent it. Mr. Silver now took notice of Mr. Scroop's two-faced smile and wasn't happy about it, suspecting that he may be behind it. I was hoping he would speak up, but he remained silent, like the rest.

"Mr. Arrow," the grieving captain began, "Was a…" she cleared her throat and held back her tears, holding onto Mr. Arrow's hat, "…fine spacer. Finer than most of us…would ever hope to be." Now straightened up, "But he knew the risks, as we would all. " She then gave a command, "Resume your posts, we carry on." She took the flight of stairs that lead to the forecastle once again.

I looked at Jim uneasily and he returned the same look. He glanced over to Mr. Silver for a while before running off somewhere. Meanwhile Donald and Goofy pat my back to comfort me. "I saw what really happened with my own eyes. But I think…I could've done something more." I sat on the floor, hands covering my face.

"Gosh…well, you still did what the captain ordered so it isn't your fault that Mr. Arrow isn't here anymore." Goofy comforted me.

"Yeah, you can't move from one end of the yard, unfurling the sails while saving Mr. Arrow's life at the other end." Donald added on.

"Thanks guys," I smiled at them, lifting my head from my hands. "I just hope Jim doesn't take it too hard on himself." I looked around the deck to spot the brunette, but there was no sign of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After repairing the solar sails of the ship, I walked back up to the deck. It was nighttime once again. I could then see Jim sitting on a shroud, disappointed with himself. I approached him from behind.

"I still wonder why no one else spoke up." I started. "I'm pretty sure there was another spacer behind where I was when we let the sail down."

He looked at me with menacing eyes, "I saw Mr. Scroop use his claws to cut the line off." He mimicked what I said, flailing his hand dismissively, mocking me, "Like that's gonna help."

I sighed, "He must've thrown the rope overboard to hide evidence."

"OK!" Jim shouted, "Quit trying to help me feel better by putting the blame on someone else! Maybe you just so happen to be seeing things because of insomnia!" He stared angrily, holding onto the rope on his hands tightly, strangling it like he wanted to strangle my neck.

I was startled, so I backed off tensely towards the hatch, allowing Mr. Silver, who just appeared on deck, to try and comfort Jim. I felt a sharp pull behind me that dragged me behind the mainmast, Donald shut my mouth tight, but I loosened his grip as I told him quietly that I wanted to watch how Mr. Silver would get a handle on things.

"It weren't your fault, y'kno," he said casually while leaning fourth towards the railing. He then continued comforting him, telling the story whilst gesturing with his arms, "Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss–"

"Look, don't you get it?" Jim yelled, tossing the rope away, jumping down to the railing of the deck, "I screwed up!" He approached Mr. Silver face to face, "For two seconds I thought maybe I could do something right! But–" he brushed his hair back, trying to figure out what he has to say, then grunted loudly, "I just-" he then sighed, leaning onto the mast where I was, but I kept myself hidden as I shifted away from Jim. "Just forget it." his head now bowed down low, depressed. "Forget it," he brushed his eyes in a swift motion, shedding a tear.

Mr. Silver, empathizing with him, tried to cheer him up again, "Now, you listen to me," he turned Jim's shoulder over, "James Hawkins," Jim's eyes met Mr. Silver's, as he continued "You've got the makings of greatness in ya," his face closer to Jim, giving him a boost. Jim's eyes are now beginning to water and he breathing became heavy, as Mr. Silver continued, "But you've gotta take the helm and chart your own course." He indicated with his arm, while Jim still watched as his eyes continued to tear, "Stick to it, no matter the squalls!" Now the cyborg's eyes staring off into the distance "And when the time comes you really get to test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of," Jim's eyes were getting more wet as Mr. Silver continued to praise, "Well, I hope I'm there," now mocking a heroic pose, "catching some of the light that's coming off ya that day."

Jim huffed heavily, lips aquiver, while Mr. Silver gave him a sympathetic look. Unexpected to the cook, the boy leaned his head onto his chest, sobbing his hearts out. Mr. Silver looked around nervously, then eyeing on the boy again, "There, there, lad. It's all right." he smiled at Jim, hands on his shoulders, "Jimbo, it's all right." Now he embraced Jim, hugging him affectionately. I sighed with relief, and they stayed like that for a moment, before Mr. Silver cleared his throat, "Now, Jim, I–" He pulled himself together, straightening his hat, "I best be getting back to watch. And you better be getting some shut eye." He brushed Jim's chin softly, and lead him down the stairs. Jim looked back, now with a grin, looking back at Mr. Silver and the cook waved him off. Jim walked down the stairs, but I heard Mr. Silver said to his pink pet, "Getting in too deep here, Morphy," he stroked his floating pet. "Next thing ya know, they'll be saying I've gone soft." The little shapeshifter stroked his cheek and cooed lovingly, and began darting back and fourth around Mr. Silver. He walked away uneasily to the bow of the boat.

I muttered to myself "No, Silver, you're doing a good job, you're really helping Jim." Unbeknownst to Donald, and me, the spider guy jumped down from a yard, landing in front of me. I let out a startled cry.

"Cabin boy…" he hissed, "you're just as bad as the other one…sniffing around during the hours of sleep."

Donald quacked and hid behind me, peeking from the side my waist. I threw a comment back at him, "Says the one who wanted to blindly blame on the other one, what is your problem!"

He chuckled viciously, "A sharp eye, you have there, boy. Ohh you wait till you get–"

"I get it now," I cut him off. "You're working for the Organization, aren't you? Organization XIII?"

He smiled, "I'm not the mastermind behind it all…you're looking the wrong way." Unanticipated, he didn't want to start a fight, but just crawled away with his skinny exoskeleton legs, "The one you're looking for is the one you least expect."

I was puzzled by what he meant. Then again, maybe he's saying that to make me lose my guard. I stared at him for awhile before Donald tugged me to head another direction. "Heartless activity near the galley. Goofy's waiting for us there."

I followed him to the stern and walked down the flight of stairs, to see Goofy with his shield out. Apparently, he's just done cleaning up the heartless attack. "Gosh, Sora, it's about time."

I apologized for being late. "You're right, Sora, the heavy attacks seem only to be happening on the ship." said Goofy.

"Mr. Scroop said something about me looking the wrong way." I pondered. "But he sounds like he's involved too. He must be working under another "mastermind", maybe another organization member?" Goofy held a journal and penned down information on the new type of Emblem heartless. Apparently it was called Space Rogue, and they specialize with physical and ranged attacks with the use of their dirks and laser guns, blending in with this world. Their weakness includes magic attacks, mainly thunder and blizzard.

"You can be sure of that." Donald said, stroking his beak, "They use the corridors to travel anywhere, so somehow the mastermind may have gotten Scroop involved. But having only one involved sounds illogical, there must be more."

"Like maybe the other person who stayed silent when he saw that arachnid cut the rope off!" I figured.

"Not just 2 people, they can easily get jailed when Captain Amelia finds out," Donald thought, "She said she doesn't give a hoot about the crew, remember? She also doesn't trust them to not allow the doctor to speak of the M-word."

"What M-word?" Goofy questioned scratching his head underneath his yellow cap, clueless. "Moron?"

Donald whacked Goofy's head with his staff and quacked "MAP!" I hushed them both before they could wake anyone else up. Since we were near the galley, we decided to take short naps there before resuming scouting, hoping that I'm able to spot Scroop talking to an Organization member when it was his watch.

I basically slept throught till who knows what time on top of a table, but an uneasy shiver struck me as I heard footsteps heading towards the galley. I waked my team up, then hid inside a barrel quarter full of purps. I peeked through the hole of the barrel to find an organization member talking to someone…as I shifted my view, I silently gasped. The other person that the organization member was talking to was a husky man, unlike the spider psycho, had mechanical limbs on one half of his body and normal limbs on the other, and a familiar glow on his mechanical eye – Mr. Silver! His pink jelly-bodied pet floating close by the traitor made it all the more eerie. I silently watched the conversation.

"Yes, yes, everything is according to plan, sir," the cook gestured with his robotic arm.

"It is taking too long," the black hooded organization member hissed.

"Well, we were thrown off course by that supernova, just give us more travelling time and I will do as ya say. Kill the boy who wields that key weapon o' his and bring 'im to ya." He smiled as he was explaining himself.

"Don't kill the boy, John. We need him alive." the hooded person continued to talk threateningly. "Just bring him to the trap we set up on Treasure Planet."

"With the reward ya promised?" John questioned as he eyed the hooded man suspiciously.

"We'll snatch the map away from them without them even looking."

"And it leads my group to the treasure we seek, without fail?" he then walked around the hooded man, hands to his back, his distance closer to the stairs but still focusing on the organization member.

"No, but if you DO fail. My organization would take away that blob of yours, AND the boy."

Mr. Silver gulped, and the pink blob shrieked and hid behind the cyborg. He sighed, then took his hat off and bowed "With pleasure, sir," as he withdrew back upstairs. Daybreak's first sunrays hit the skylight as the revelation of Mr. Silver as a traitor dawned upon me.

I took a purp fruit and threw it at the Organization member. By this time Mr. Silver was already upstairs so its no wonder that he didn't notice anything suspicious. I hopped out of the barrel, "You want me? I'm here!" I cried out, keyblade in hand, to that blasted Organization member who did the pact with Mr. Silver. Personally, I'm still in shock – this was the lifelong dream he was talking about? Treasure Planet? Donald and Goofy came out close behind, but Goofy tripped over the barrel, tumbling Donald over. The hooded man didn't say a word but summoned Sniper and Dusk nobodies, along with Air Pirates and Space Rogue heartless to keep us all busy, as he opened a corridor of darkness and vanished before my eyes.

Jim slept through the night soundly even though the spacers all snored loudly, as soon as sunrise began to shine through the skylight he was rudely awakened when the flatulent creature snored a fart (what a way to describe that crewmate) into his face. He tumbled carelessly out of hammock. Half-awake, he slipped his left boot onto his foot. While he tried reaching for the other boot, it hopped a few centimeters out of his reach, looking backwards slightly, it hopped away from Jim and hid behind a chest.

"Morph?" Jim burbled as he wiped across his sleepy face and groaned as he approached the chest, tucking the back of his light brown shirt into his pants. "Morph, knock it off, it's too early for thi–"

Before he could finish his sentence, Morph, while still in boot form, kicked Jim's butt. Startled, Jim cried out, "Hey! Morph!" more awake than before.

The cheeky shapeshifter blew through his tongue, shifting back into blob form, giggling, then grabbing Jim's other boot from beneath the clutter and flew around the pillar as Jim chased him around "Hey, come back here!" to which Morph mimicked Jim with delight "Come back here!" and then flew upstairs to the quarterdeck. Jim chased him all the way to the main deck and lunged from the stairs to grab his boot. "Gotcha!" while the morph hid underneath the skylight, but later flying back up, shapeshifting into a blowfish, squirted water into Jim's face, forcing him fully awake.

"That's it, you little squid!" he reached his hand out to grab Morph, but it dodged his swing and hid underneath the skylight again. Now, more cheeky than ever, shapeshifted into a little Jim head and mimicked "you little squid!" and Jim slammed his hand to grab that pet, to which he ducked an popped out through another hole as Jim's head, "you little squid!" and it became a game of whack a mole, with Jim losing and morph still teasing as more of mini Jim's head popped through the holes "you little squid!" "You little squid!" "You little squid!" But after a while, the pink blob stopped popping its heads. Jim peeked through the holes, seeing that it may have flown to the galley. Going down the stairs, hopping on one foot and fitting the boot into the other, little did he realize that I was in the midst of a battle with heartless and nobodies. He stood there gawking, and Morph flew to him, mimicking his gawking face as Jim's mini head.

"Jim! Get outta here!" Donald cried as he casted a blizzard spell at a Space Rogue, causing an area of effect which also knocked a few dusks out. I did a reversal as one of the dusks tried to stab down on my chest.

Morph cried out, then shapeshifted into a dagger, which Jim thought could be useful in the fight. So, he grabbed Morph and began attacking the enemy.

"Jim!" Goofy called, "Aim for the white ones, the heartless are immune to normal weapons!"

"Got it!" Jim responded, slashing at a dusk, causing it to disintegrate.

I casted Thundaga and it caused the Space Rogues in the area of damage to disintegrate, causing hearts to float upwards. Goofy took down two Air Pirates with his shield as he swung it like a boomerang. Jim slashed at a sniper before it could fire its missiles. An Air Pirate kicked my back when I let my guard down, but I returned the attack when I swung down my keyblade at it. But still, more heartless and nobodies continued spawning, the Bolt Tower is now included as an addition. Jim aimed Morph at the head of the Bolt Tower, and it was stunned. Upon realizing that Jim was also equipped with combat ability against the heartless with the help of Morph, I stood behind him and signaled him to slash forward with Morph at the same time as I slashed my keyblade, activating our Limit ability.

Morph is now turned into a laser shotgun, and Jim took several aims for the Bolt Tower while I franctically bashed the ground, causing a line of Thunder magic to disintegrate the remaining Dusks and Spacer Rogues. In the end, the two of us then leaped to the air, I threw my keyblade downward on one side, Jim threw one half of Morph as a dagger downward on the other side, and the other half of Morph multiplied himself into laser beams, hit the ground, causing a shockwave that made an area of damage. Our finishing move killed all the remaining heartless and nobodies.

We panted heavily after the heated battle. I sat down on the table, Donald and Goofy plopped down near my side, while Jim reached for a purp fruit. "What was that all about?" he finally asked, Morph cooing after Jim, questioning us.

"Remember when I asked about heartless and the Organization? Well, the black things are the heartless, and the white ones are nobodies, you've missed an organization member, he just walked through the corridor of Darkness as he summoned these things."

Jim, still baffled, chewed onto the purp fruit on his hands uneasily. "How come nobody, uhh, ignore the pun, knows about this or even, sees it?"

I sighed, "They're more often than not attracted to keyblade wielders like me due to their animal instincts. Plus, the Organization has the power to control where they should spawn, which I found out, happens more often on board than away from here. From this I thought that one of the crew here could be with the Organization." I hesitated, knowing that if I told Jim about Mr. Silver being a traitor could hurt his feelings and make him mad at me, "And…when we hid here, we saw the cyborg talk to an Organization member."

"What!" Jim shouted. Above us we could hear footsteps so I indicated him to hide in the barrel with me, so Jim held Morph tightly within his hands, and Donald and Goofy hid inside a cupboard in the kitchen.

Jim peeked out through the same hole when I spied on Mr. Silver. I coul hear voices from the crew.

"We're sick of this waiting!"

"There's only six of them left…"

"We are wanting, to move!"

"We don't move until we got the treasure in our hands!" This voice distinguishably Mr. Silver's. Jim was now wide eyed. Another familiar voice sounded "I'd say we kill them all now." It was distinguishably Scroop's.

"I'd say what's to say!" Mr. Silver yelled as I heard him clamping onto Mr. Scroop with his cyborg arm. "Disobey my orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow!" Jim blinked, and I nodded back, indicating I was right after all.

"And so help me," Mr. Silver continued, "you'll be joining him!"

I felt a slam against the barrel, Morph squealed as Jim released his grip, but quickly holding him back again to reduce noise.

"Strong talk, but I know–" The creep reached down a claw into our barrel, "otherwise…" looking for a purp fruit. I took one and handed it to the menacing claw, pulling it out finally.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Mr. Silver questioned.

"It's that boy…" his eerie voice ringing in my head, remembering the same thing that the cook said about himself after the talk with Jim. "Methinks you have a…" I hear the fruit squish out its juice as Mr. Scroop poked a hole, or squeezed it, "soft spot for him."

The crew began muttering words of agreement.

"Now mark me," Mr. Silver began, "the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only – Flint's trove!"

Jim still watched the conversation silently, as Mr. Silver continued to argue his point, "…and you think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose wiping little lad." Jim looked away from the hole, feeling hurt from the words the cyborg leader said.

"And what was it now?" Scroop mocked Mr. Silver; "You've got the makings of greatness in you."

"Shut your yap!" Silver yelled, "I cozied up the kid to keep him off our scent. But I ain't gone soft…"

"Land ho!" a voice above called out, which caused every crewmember to run up to the deck swiftly, while Jim slowly released the grip on Morph. I watched him helplessly, seeing his heart shatter into a million pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Donald and Goofy fell out of the cupboard where they were hiding, making a big thump. I slowly peeked out of the barrel, then proceeded to hop out of it and Jim following along. The four of us argued with each another on what was going on, as we all try to make our points stand out from another's, exaggerating out hand motions. Afterwards we finally came in harmony, "We have to tell the Captain!"

Jim hurried up the stairs and we followed him closely behind, but Mr. Silver was standing on top of the stairs wanting to go down the galley.

"Jimbo, Sora?" he looked around suspiciously. "Playing games," he walked downstairs as the two of us backed off. "are we?" he gestured his cyborg arm, then had it behind his back.

Jim backed against the table "Yeah, we're playing games," his hand reched out for something behind him as I backed up to the barrel.

"Oh I see…" I hear a click from his robotic arm. "I see…I'm never much good at games. Always hated to lose."

I saw what Jim had reached for from the table as he muttered "Mm…" it was a pair of scissors. Speedily, he stabbed the cyborg's mechanical peg leg saying, "Me too!"

I grabbed onto Goofy, who grabbed onto Donald, whose staff was outstretched far enough to cause Mr. Silver to trip onto the floor as he yelped in pain where steam was coming off from the cut on the peg leg. That maneuver bought us more time as I rushed off to the stern into the Captain's office. Jim signaling us to hurry up, and from the side of the door I saw Mr. Silver crawling up from the stairs, cyborg eye flaring up to find us. Jim shut the door quickly. After Mr. Silver gave the crew a command, a loud cheer could be heard.

From the window, I saw that the flag with the ship's emblem was taken down and replaced by the Jolly Roger. The four armed creature smashed open the armory and handed guns to the crewmembers.

Donald, Goofy and Jim were talking too fast for the Captain to comprehend, until I called out, "pirates are taking over the ship!"

"What?" the captain strode over to the safe, "Pirates on my ship?" She opened the safe to grab a gun, "I'll see they all hang." She tossed a gun at the canine doctor, "Doctor, familiar with these?" He held onto the gun with two fingers, looking at it nervously as he said "Well I've seen…I've read" but he carelessly shot one laser bullet at a globe, narrowly missing the captain, "Eh, no, no I'm not."

We didn't notice Morph follow us into the room but now he's staring at the map that is in the captain's hands. Right now they're trying to bust open then door as we saw sparks coming out from the lock.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life," the captain ordered then tossed the spherical object to Jim, but Morph took it by his mouth, still wanting to play games.

"Morph!" he reached out to the map and started tugging it from the blob "Give me that!" he managed to get Morph to lose its grip and stuffed it into his trouser pocket. The Captain blasted a hole into the floor, right before Mr. Silver busted the door open. We hopped into it, the smoke fuzzed up the pirate's vision, and before we knew it we were in the engine room trunning to reach for the hull. Some pirates were already on our trails. The Doctor tripped by the stairs and saw them coming closer. Without delay, the captain dragged him out of the way and shut the door tight. She then aimed her laser gun to the lock to prevent them from coming through. "To the long boats, quickly!"

Jim, Mr. Doppler, Donald and Goofy hopped onto one of them while I threw the switch for the door to open for us to escape. The captain armed her laser sniper and then leaped on the boat with a meow. I followed after her. Meanwhile Morph took the map out of Jim's pocket. "Morph! No!" he cried as the cheeky creature floawed back on the sill and Jim jumped after it.

"Jim!" Donald quacked. But looking at the open air below made him think twice about jumping out of the boat to help Jim.

At this time, the pirates threw the door open with their lasers and they came pouring out. I summoned my keyblade to cast Thundara and Donald did the same with his staff.

"Chew on this you pus-filled boils!" the captain screamed as she took aim on them. Some bullets were ricocheting off a pirate's tough skin as they continue to march forward. The doctor, closing his eyes, shot recklessly which caused a heavy gear to fall on the sill, breaking it and sending pirates down below.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Captain Amelia blinked.

"You know, actually I did?" the doctor responded, amazed with his ability. The captain pushed him down to cover him up, while I casted Reflega. I saw from the translucent shield Mr. Silver throwing the switch off, causing the escape door to shut gradually. "Ah, blast it!" our captain yelled. Goofy pointed out that Jim was still chasing after the pink blob for the map.

The captain ordered Mr. Doppler to shoot at the forward cable when she prompts him meanwhile she would take the back cable.

The shield was down completely now and I could still see a tireless Morph floating by being chased by Jim. By now Mr. Silver was at the other end of the deck, calling over his pet.

"Morph, Morphy, come here." the pirate whistled.

"Morph, Morph, bring it here," Jim called the blob back in a playful tone. "Morph, come here."

"Come here, come here boy-"

"Morph, over here-"

"Come to your dad-"

"Come here, boy-"

The little pink creature was befuddled with whom to play with, now Jim and Silver both sound frustrated.

"Morph! Come here!"

"Come, on! Morphy!"

The blob then hid into a pile of ropes. Mr. Silver lunged forward but his faulty peg leg hindered him from going any further. Jim took advantage of this and reached for the map before Silver could. He ran towards our longboat and Mr. Silver tried to aim for Jim with his gun on the cyborg hand…but he paused before lowering his weapon, unwilling to take Jim's life.

"Now!" the Captain prompted and the doctor and captain shot at the cables at the same time. I shot Thunder at the switch to throw the door open again. Jim dived for the longboat, hanging on the edge of the boat while Goofy helped him up. The captain then loosened the solar sail of the ship, pressing a few buttons, "Parameters met, hydraulics engaged." She steered the boat away from the ship.

The doctor gulped after looking at the sky, "Captain," he pointed out the problem, "Laser ball at twelve o'clock." I fumbled to summon my keyblade while the captain tried to steer away from the fiery cannon ball. We weren't quick enough to act and the ball struck the sail, burning off the boat's engine, and the Captain groaned in pain, holding onto the side of her body. All of us yapped as we held onto the boat bracing for impact as it crashed on top of giant fungi, bouncing off and crashing into another one before landing coarsely with the boat overhead us.

All of us moaned and lifted the boat away from our heads. "Boy, that was more fun than I ever want to have again!" the doctor chirped.

Captain Amelia chuckled as she dusted herself off from behind him, "That's not one of my…gossamer landings. Oh!" the captain was on her knees, in pain.

"Captain!" the doc cried. We lent our hands to help her up.

"Don't fuss." By now the captain was tipsy from the wound. But she denied it, "Slight bruising, that's all." She cleared her throat, "A cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain." She looked at the doctor, "Mr. Hawkins." her vision blurry as she realized she was asking the wrong person, and so turned to look at Jim, "The map, if you please."

By a split second, Jim took out the sphere. But it acted out strangely as it floated upwards, then deforming into a laughing pink blob. "Morph?" the blob continued to laugh as he floated about Jim, "Morph! Where's the map?"

The little creature told the story by shapeshifting into a ball and rope, the ball part of Morph going inside the rope before shifting back into a blob.

"Are you serious! It's back on the ship?" Jim yelled. But the shapeshifter was still tireless as Jim still tried to grab hold of it. The Captain looked back up and ordered "Stifle that blob and get low, we've got company…" another long boat loomed past us, pursuing what was thought to be the map for Treasure Planet. We hid under the boat and the captain watched closely, "We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins," she ordered Jim, "you and your travel companions scout ahead."

"Aye, captain." Jim responded, and gestured to my team to follow him.

The captain cried in pain again, and the doctor gently lowered her. "Now, let's take a look at that." We now have distanced ourselves from the captain and doctor.

"Sora…" Goofy tapped my shoulder, his face showing a concerned look.

"I know. There could be a trap here set up for me…Jim!" I called out to the boy who was already walking ahead of us. "We have to be careful of the heartless and the Organization. Their activities are denser here." I summoned the keyblade and Morph turned himself into a dirk for Jim to use once again. For once the blob was being serious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

During our journey we indeed encountered heartless, now a new type was introduced – Giant Scoundrel. They're just as stubborn as Fat Bandits back in Agrabah – tough to hit on the front but vulnerable at the back. But the attacks we encountered still seemed normal (at least to my scale, I'm not sure what Jim really thinks of the attacks) and nothing threatening came our way yet. We continue to scout ahead, entering even denser parts of the mushroom forest.

"So…" Goofy tapped his chin, "What are we scouting for again?"

Donald whacked Goofy's head with his staff and Goofy winced in pain, "a safe spot, you goof!"

"Come on, guys, we can't fight or give away our position now…" I walked ahead. Then I noticed a ruffling sound.

"Hmm?" Jim noticed it too.

"Wasn't me," I told him, looking at the precarious brushes.

Jim prompted Morph to keep quiet and asked him to turn into a gun. He pointed his gun to the bush and I follow him, guarding his back, keyblade at the ready. When suddenly –

"AAHHH!" a strange voice came about.

Jim screamed as he tripped over, causing me to scream as well as I fell face down.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" that new voice chirped in. "A carbon based life-form has come to rescue me at last!"

I got up to take a look at where the voice came from. A skinny robot with a cup-like head, made out of brass, with glowing green goggle-like eyes, and has obviously not taken a shower in a long, long time, was on top of Jim. He clinged onto Jim tightly while Morph shapeshifted back into blob form as he realized that he was harmless. "I just wanna hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me," the whimsical robot chimed in and proceeded to hug Jim tightly.

"Alright, okay!" Jim tried to release the robot's grip, but it kept on hugging his body like its life depended on it. "Would you just let go of me?"

The machine finally stepped away "Oh…sorry, sorry. It's just that…" he placed his arms around Jim and mine "I've been in solitude for a long time, well, loneliness is fine I mean…but if it hits a hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" he whirled his fingers around his head to indicate craziness and his eyes flashed crazily. We stared at his green-lit eyes, and awkward silence fell.

"I'm sorry…sorry," he backed off again, stepping onto Donald's foot and he quacked in pain. He apologized again, and then as if having difficulty to figure out what to say next, "My name is uhh…"

Jim, Morph and I looked at each other funny. Morph turned into a mini replica of the robot, and stuck a cuckoo bird out of its head before Jim shut his head off as he shifted back into its original form.

"BEN!" he finally said. "Of course, I'm BEN! Bio-Electronic Navigator. And you are?"

"Jim," he answered.

Before I could introduce myself the robot was already shaking his hands wildly "it's a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy."

"Its just Jim." he corrected the robot.

"Anyways" the robot leaned onto the boy.

I cleared my throat, "Shouldn't we go ahead?" Donald and Goofy were already walking ahead.

"Yeah, we're kind of in a hurry. We've gotta find a place to hide and there's pirates–"

"Oh pirates!" Ben bellowed, "Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them," He walked around Jim as he continued talking, "I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such a temper." he leaned on the stem of a giant mushroom as he continued remembering.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on Sora," I stopped on my tracks and whistled my teammates to come over to Jim. "You knew Captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally." The robot took a seat on a stone bench. "But I'm not a therapist, but anyway, do let me know when I'm ranting!"

Jim then deduced that the android could know the way to Flint's trove and began asking him. But the robot began acting quirkier than before, trying so hard as to recall what Flint's trove was, eyes flashing a treasure chest, then describing how it was buried at the "centroid….of the mechanism" his pitch going up and down, now describing a big door "opening and closing and opening and closing" He then mentioned how he helped Captain Flint prevent anybody from getting to his trove, however he jerked his head, spinning it around and shooting sparks from the opening that was behind his head, screaming "Data inaccessible! Reboot reboot reboot!"

"Ben, Ben!" he gave a tight slap across the robot's face.

"And you are?" the robot asked.

"Wait wait! What about the treasure?" Jim continued to question.

"I wanna say, Larry," the robot continued on, not in the same topic as Jim.

"The centroid of the mechanism" Jim quoted the robot.

"I'm sorry, my memory is not what it used to be," the robot murmured "I lost my mind. You guys don't happen to have that missing piece do you?" He then felt around Jim, then to me, Donald and Goofy.

"Gosh, what missing piece?" Goofy asked him.

"My primary memory circuit." he pointed to the empty slot on the back of his head, where sparks were shooting off just now.

"Look, Ben, we really need to get a move on." said Jim. Donald then added on, "Yeah we really need to find a place to hide."

The robot then looked at us with a sad look on his eyes, his pupils enlarged, "Oh…ok, so uhh…this is goodbye, huh?" He turned away, and I couldn't help but to eye on the pitiful robot. He knelt on the ground, on his gears, "I'm sorry I'm so…dysfunctional." Jim stopped on his tracks. "So…go ahead and uhh…I do understand…I do…bye-bye."

Jim sighed before he spoke, "Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking."

Ben lit up as he hopped back onto his feet "Huzzah! Woohoohooo! Oh this is so fantastic!" he ran up and hugged me from behind, then facing Jim, jumped into his arms. "Me and my best buddies are off to look for a…" he shut his mouth when Jim gave him an annoyed look.

"And you have to stop touching me!" Jim put the robot down.

"Touching and talking, my two big no-no's." the robot repeated to himself. "Say, listen, before we go on this big search," he pushed a patch of bushes away to reveal an oval shaped building. "Can we please make a pit stop at my place?" he held his hand over his groin and his knees turned inwards, "Kinda urgent…"

"Ben…" said Jim, "I think you just solved our problem."

Our team then split up as Jim and Ben followed him into Ben's place for his pit stop, while Donald, Goofy and I retraced our steps back to where Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler was. Jim and Ben would then catch up to us after Ben took his pee.

While I was retracing my steps I think we've went astray, because I don't think we've passed by another patch of dense greenery. We've been distracted by the heartless for too much that I couldn't recall what was where and which path we took. The mushroom that looms over us looked the same, and knowing that heartless could begin attacking again made it all the more uneasy for me. I wonder if Jim did remember his steps, but by seeing that the robot had a compass on his chest would make his life 100 times easier. Pushing aside a few more grassy stems, I came into an opening, the sun setting to the west. When I thought I could use the location to be able to think straight, climb on top of a mushroom, and get a good panoramic view to spot the longboat, Donald squealed with fright as he saw Mr. Silver up ahead.

"Sora?" Mr. Silver said.

"Mr. Silver?" I returned.

"Seize them!" he commanded. "But make sure that the boy is alive." The pirates surrounded my team and I summoned my keyblade. I tried to do a Limit break here with Donald and Goofy, I slashed at the pirates, Donald used Ultima, and Goofy shot out drive orbs at the enemy. But to no avail, we were overpowered by their numbers and were captured, to Mr. Silver's favor.

We had our hands tied to our back, and Mr. Silver lead the way, using a compass, with the pirates continually nudging me on the back to get a move on. Eventually we were at another clearing. An organization member had just appeared from the corridor of darkness.

"The map, sir?" Mr. Silver approached.

"Your reward is already under your nose. Is one robotic eye not enough for you to see that?" the hooded man spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't have the treasure map with me, Xigbar. I thought the deal was that it is brought to me from the captain!" Mr. Silver then pointed a finger at him with accusation.

"As if." he retorted, bringing his hood down to reveal his face – a patched eye and a scar across his face. His black hair had white streaks and it was tied back into a low ponytail, "Just bring the kiddo over."

"No," the captain said sternly. "The deal is off." He jerked me backward.

"Fine," Xigbar said calmly. "I'll just call a few friends of mine…" he then summoned snipers and various heartless into the clearing. "And take the hearts out of you and your crew." He laughed, and then coldly turned back and opened another corridor of darkness and stepped into it.

"Release us, Mr. Silver! We can stop these guys!" I begged with a tone of desperation.

Mr. Silver, watching helplessly as some of his crew were defeated by the heartless as they gobbled onto the hearts, undid my rope, and then moved on to Donald's and Goofy's. We then, as usual, slew the heartless with our weapons and magic. Mr. Silver and his gang used their laser guns to fire at the snipers. At the end of the fight, I was exhausted beyond belief, and so were my teammates. A quarter of Mr. Silver's band of pirates was lost to the heartless. I looked up to Mr. Silver, who then said "Hang in there, Sora." Then, in a flash, saw his robotic fist heading my direction as I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was beginning to wonder why it took Sora so long. They've gone astray but I've managed to find the boat that crash-landed. So I lead Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler back to where Ben's home was. I even had to shut the robot up during the trip when he cried out "Sora!" repeatedly like a cuckoo bird, so as to not give our position away.

At his home, the robot offered drinks for the "happy couple" but I continued to observe his oval shaped building. It was made of brass like he was, but markings were scattered across the wall and ceiling, strikingly similar to that of the treasure map. There were algae growing at the sides of the walls and at every single nook and cranny where the plants can fit their way into. The doctor commented that the markings could be the hieroglyphs of an ancient culture.

"Mr. Hawkins," the captain commanded me, "Stop anyone who tries to approach." She then moaned as her injury continues to torment her.

"Now listen to me, you have to stop giving orders for a millisecond." the doctor told her as she set her down, using his coat as a pillow, "and lie still."

To which Captain Amelia replied, "Very forceful, doctor. Go on, say something else." Dr. Doppler then smiled at her, not saying a word.

"Hey look! More of your buddies!" Ben pointed out. He waved his hands frantically, "Hey fellas! We're over here!"

Upon hearing the robot's voice, laser bullets came into the dome as the skinny robot barely dodged a few fires. I pushed Ben out of the way and returned fire with Morph in gun form. After a few rounds I heard a rusty voice call out from the distance "Stop wasting your fire!" and the shooting ceased. I hid behind the frame of the open door, peeking out to see the pirate, "Hello there, Jimbo!"

There was a white flag that was raised up as the handicapped pirate climbed up the steps, "Jim, if it's all right with the captain, I'd like a word with ya," I looked at the captain, who now has his arm as a pole to support his faulty leg, unsure of what I should do. The cyborg continued, "No tricks, just a little palaver."

"Come to bargain for the map. Doubtless," she sneered, "Pestilential–" she groaned at the pain but the doctor held her back so she could lie down.

I thought, "That means, he still thinks we have it." So I accepted the palaver and went to meet Mr. Silver halfway.

Morph floated pass me and then greeted Mr. Silver with a coo, to which he responded "Ah, Morphy! I wondered where you was off to." He sat down by a protruding rock, adjusting his cyborg leg before he was sitting down comfortably. "Boy, this poor old leg's downright snarky since the attack game we played in the galley, eh?" He giggled, but I just frowned at him, refusing to say a word.

"Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you," he continued talking, looking guilty, "I didn't mean a word of it." He sat upright, "That bloodthirsty would've thought I gone soft, they would've gotten us both." He then indicated with his finger to come closer, "Now listen to me, if we play our cards right, we can walk away from this rich as kings." I placed my finger around my chin, pretending to think that it's a good idea, "Yeah?"

"You get me that map, and-" he looked around to see no one was looking. "An even portion of the treasure is yours!" He extended his cyborg arm to shake my hands to the deal.

I smiled, then sighed, "Boy," and frowned again, "You are really something." I chose my words carefully, knowing that he had manipulated me. I began circling around the cyborg, "All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails...what a joke."

"Now just see here, Jimbo–"

"I mean, at least you taught me one thing, "stick to it" right?" I continue to eye him, "Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure you don't see one drabloon of my treasure!"

"That treasure is ow'd me, by thunder!" he shouted.

"Well try to find it without my map, by thunder!" I shouted back, reusing his phrase.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya boy?" He whistled to a pirate, which then took out three captives from below.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" I cried their names and wanted to run down to them but Mr. Silver stopped me from going further.

The three of them muffled something from their covered mouths, but all I knew was that all three of them where shaking their heads, signaling me not to give him the map, whilst Sora's head was swinging diagonally upwards, which his sign I couldn't understand. He then held out from his tied hands from his back a sharp, shiny object, which looked like a keychain. I took that as a sign of them having a plan to escape.

"Now, by dawn tomorrow, either I get that map from you, by force or choice, or so help me I'd use the ship's cannons to blast you all until Kingdom come!" He threatened me, but in my head I'm figuring out how to handle this situation.

"Morph, hop to it." he ordered the pink blob. "NOW!"

His loud voice startled the poor blob as it hovered to hide behind my back. Mr. Silver just grunted and walked away, seeing as he didn't want to force the floating blob away from me. I walked back up to Ben's home, not looking back.

Nighttime fell before us, and the captain wanted to give us an order, "Gentlemen,"s he sighed out, "we must…stay together. And…and" her breathing becoming more slow and she exhaled a sharp burst of air.

"And what? What?" The doctor watched her helplessly. "We must stay together and what?"

The captain looked up with tipsy eyes, "Doctor," she began, "You have…wonderful eyes."

He looked away helplessly, "She's lost her mind!"

"Well you could help her!" I suggested.

"Dangit, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor but not that kind of doctor!" he signed his arms around, speaking rapidly, "I have a doctorate and it's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate, you just sit there and you're useless." By now the captain has passed out. I approached him and gave a comforting pat on the shoulder, "It's ok doc. It's alright."

The robot then chimed in, "yea doc, Jimmy know exactly how to get around this. It's…it's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things" he giggled before whispering in my ear, "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

I brushed against my hair, leaning on the railing of the door, "Without the map we're dead." I looked up at the galleon hovering at the distance. "If we try to leave-" I looked at the pirate's campfire over the distance "-we're dead." I shifted my focus into the house, "If we stay here…" Morph managed to finish off my sentence "We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" its jelly-like body letting out bursts in between the words "dead". I sighed heavily, now clueless on what to do.

"Well, I think Jimmy could use a little "quiet time"." the robot made signs that stood for inverted commas, "So I'll just slip out the back door."

I suddenly lit up, "back door?" I saw the robot trying to roll up a sphere, "Oh yeah, I get this delightful breeze through here." I helped him move the sphere so that the opening can be seen, "Which I think is important because of ventilation, among friends."

I peeked down to the hole, slight breezes brushing against my face and I saw what looked like machinery running deep down the house. "What is all this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" the robot looked up, "Not a clue!"

"Hey doc, doc I think I found a way out of here!" I called Dr. Doppler over and began to climb up the sphere. But he hesitated "No Jim, wait! The captain ordered us to stay put."

"I'll be back" I promised the doc, and I hopped into the hole, with Morph and Ben following quickly, the android's echoed screaming "Cannonball!" can be heard.

Dr. Doppler, looking frustrated, muttered, "Woof…"

After getting our way around the pipes, steam, gears and gizmos, I found another exit in the shape of a hemisphere that was right next to the camp of the pirates. I peeked around, noticing that every lot of them was sleeping.

"So what's the plan?" the robot thud against the door and asked loudly. To which startled me but I acted quickly to shut him up, clamping on his mouth. I carefully watched the pirates, it's a wonder how they weren't awakened by a sharp sound like Ben's voice.

"Ok here it is," I whispered to Ben, still clamping on his mouth, "We release Sora and his gang from hostage, then sneak back up to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons there, and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan," Ben muffled from where I was shutting his mouth, "I like that plan. The only thing is that, how do we get there?"

I looked up to where Sora's gang was held captive, in the long boat, "On that." So we climbed up the rope that anchored the boat down, woke the other two of them up and shushing their groans when necessary. I noticed that Sora was halfway through cutting the ropes. But I had a more efficient way – I had Morph shapeshift into a dirk and I cut their bonds free within seconds. We quietly hovered our way up to the ship.

When we hit the starboard side of the main deck, I peeped up from the railing, seeing that the coast is clear, then hopped over to the deck. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed suit, but Ben got down clumsily, making a loud thud and a yelp. I shushed the robot again. He apologized again, repeatedly.

Right when we got onboard, more heartless began spawning. How many of these even exist anyway? So Morph turned himself into a dagger by instinct and we cleared our way out. "Protect the robot!" Sora called out at one point, seeing that Ben didn't have any offensive mechanism and very low defence. When we were done, we tiptoed to the main hatch. "Ok, me and Sora will get the map, while you wait here," I whispered, but the quirky robot responded "Okay Jimmy, We'll neutralize the laser cannons, sir." The robot rode on his gears cheerily, going against my plan, and the other two were following him. I tried calling out to them, but Ben's already off singing, "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me." I hit my forehead with my palms, but proceeded to find the map where Morph left it.

"Disable the big cannons, what is the big deal?" the robot was in singsong. Donald and Goofy looking weirdly at each other. "All we gotta do is to find out one little wire." the robot opened the wire box, gawked "Oh mama," when he realized that many wires were plugged into different circuits inside the ship.

"How are we gonna figure it out now?" Donald questioned, irritated.

Meanwhile I snuck down to the hull, back to the pile of ropes. To my delight, the map was still there. "Yes," I cheered silently, and Sora gave me a pat on the back. But I hear an alarm go off, at first thinking that someone found out I was here, but it died down later. I ran up the stairs muttering "That stupid robot is gonna get all of us killed!" As I said, "killed", my worst nightmare blocked the way – Mr. Scroop, looking ominously at the two of us. "Cabin boys…" he snapped his claw open.

It's a mystery how that thing got up here. Without thinking, I pushed Sora back down the stairs and ran as fast as I could, away from the arachnid. I pushed down a few barrels behind me to try and hinder the spider psycho. But his pace wasn't getting any slower as he maneuvered around the barrels with ease. Morph shapeshifted himself into a cream pie and threw himself at Scroop, buying us more time. The irked creature then swapped the cream away from his face and Morph was thrown sideways, but the little creature flew back to where I turned around to hide at a bend. Sora, hiding at the other bend, summoned his keyblade. I told Morph to shapeshift into a laser gun. When the creeper approached, I pointed my gun. But the lights went off, presumably Ben's fault. When I felt someone snuck up my back I turned around and fired a few bullets, screaming, only to hear them getting reflected off by who knows what. When the lights came back on, Sora was breathing heavily whilst holding his keyblade in an awkward position.

"Do you know how scary it is to reflect laser bullets in the dark?" he panted.

I held his mouth shut, "Shh, and sorry." Then I indicated him to look out for Scroop from the back. We switched our positions around the corridor, but none of use could spot that spider psycho. Morph floated around in dagger form above us, but he squealed then shifted into finger form and poked Scroop's eyes, and it was then I realized that he was above us. So he swiped Morph away, the pink blob getting sucked into a piping system due to his relatively small size, and the psychotic pirate lunged on top of the two of us. Sora's keyblade was tossed out of his hands and Scroop target the keyblade wielder first. But be fore he could do anything everything on the ship started floating upwards.

"This could be it," Ben unplugged a wire but as he began floating upwards, "Maybe not." Donald now struggling to get the wire from Ben's hand "Gimme that!"

"I'll plug it back!" Ben shouted as the two ended up having a tug of war in mid-air.

I kicked Scroop away from us to our advantage. He busted through the skyline and Sora and I also began floating upwards. I strgguled to find a grip on the mainmast, and the presence of heartless on the deck made it all the more worse. Sora was already fighting some of them off in mid-air. Somehow he knows how to attack aerially without being affected by gravity. Scroop snapped his claw at me, causing me to float upwards in a more rapid pace. After hitting against the crow's nest I finally managed to grab hold of the flag. Before I could breathe a sigh of relief, Scroop was already climbing upwards. He began sawing off the rope with his claw, "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow for me." Quickly I crawled my way down to the mast and grabbed hold of it. That bug, upon seeing this, approached me quickly. I leaped off and kicked to his back, "Tell him yourself!" and quickly I grabbed onto the pole again. His exoskeleton head popped through the Jolly Roger, and the rope snapped. He screamed as he floated off into space, presumably to his death.

"C'mon guys," Goofy said as he tried to handle the wire from the two arguing quacks, "Just plug it back in!" He pushed his hand, which was also holding the wire, into the plug. Instantly, a glow of purple lit on the floor as artificial gravity was activated once again. I landed on the crow's nest with a big thud. Morph came out through a pipe and he was pitch black, filled with soot, and began coughing it out. I held Morph in his dagger form again as I slid down a rope and helped Sora clear the heartless out.

When that was done and dusted, Ben finally came out, "Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!" Donald and Goofy came out from behind him, their fur standing out like they have been electrocuted. "Geez, that wasn't so tough!" Ben commented while the other two fell on the floor, exhaling frustration out of their breaths.

**Author's Note: in case I've got anyone here lost, this is Jim's POV, and it would've been really interesting if Sora suddenly became out of play in the game for a while (like those King Mickey saving Sora parts) and control Jim as a character :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We've climbed our way back up to Ben's back door. Jim pulled me upwards and I helped Donald and Goofy out. Ben was still struggling below us. Jim took out the sphere from his pocket and called out "Hey doc, wake up." He ran to where the doc was sleeping, "I got the map!"

"Fine work, Jimbo," a treacherous voice sounded. "Fine work indeed."

Before we knew it, Mr. Silver's band of pirates surrounded us once again. Jim noticed that the doc and the captain were held captive. Morph popped out of Jim's pocket and bit onto a pirate's tentacle, but it was swiped away again, so it hovered back to Jim and hid in his pocket, shivering nervously. We both tried to make a break for it, but we were outnumbered again. We had our hands locked to our back and Mr. Silver eyed on Jim specifically.

"Ya just like me, Jimbo," his hand tossing the map around carelessly, "Ya hates to lose…" He then tried to activate the map, switching his cyborg arm into multiple tweezers, then to a clamp, then letting a frustrated sigh and looking at Jim, who shook his head, handed the ball back to him, "Open it."

Jim looked at the pirate reluctantly. He then changed his cyborg arm into a gun and started pointing at the captain, the doc, and my companions and I. "I'd get busy…" The captain shook her head but the doc nodded his, but upon realizing that the captain was shaking her head he also shook his. The pirate loaded his gun and eyed Jim carefully.

Jim then pressed a few buttons on the map, and then turned the segments to activate it. The map then projected out a hologram of Treasure Planet as the crew gasped in awe. "All the powers that could be, would you look?" Mr. Silver looked at the projection with astonishment. The hologram then diffracted into a single line that leads the way into Flint's trove, yellow glowing pulses shot out through the green projected line. "Tie him up, and leave him with the others-what?" Jim deactivated the map and the projection shot back into the sphere.

"You want the map? You're taking me too." said Jim.

Mr. Silver grunted and cursed under his breath, and then making his decision, "We'll take them all."

We got on board the longboat and followed the beacon that lead to the treasure. Jim sat on the front of the boat with Mr. Silver, while the other pirates held the rest of us behind. Once we've reached a denser forest, Jim, Ben, Mr. Silver and his pirates all stepped off the boat. "Hang on," Jim said. "Bring Sora and his team along."

"And why should I?" Mr. Silver questioned sternly.

"Do you want the treasure or not?" Jim questioned back.

Mr. Silver grunted, then ordered his pirates to release my companion and my ropes. We then hopped down. Morph chirped in Jim's pocket.

"It's ok, Morph," Jim comforted the blob, "It's ok."

"Jimmy" the robot began "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Was I dancing with another android named LUPE?"

Jim hushed the robot, "It's not over yet." He eyed Mr. Silver who has walked forward.

The pulses of the yellow began beating intensely. "We're getting close lads!" Mr. Silver said as he switched his cyborg hand into a machete, "I smell treasure awaitin'!" The pirates all gave a cheer and Mr. Silver grabbed Jim by the shirt and began slicing the tall weeds away. Once they were sliced away, it only revealed a cliff overlooking a giant valley.

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"I see nothing! One big stinkin' hunk o' nothing!"

The green line shot back into the sphere.

"What's going on, Jimbo?" Mr. Silver asked ferociously.

Jim tried to get it to open again, but it refused to budge. "I don't know, I can't get it open!"

"We should've never followed this boy!" a pirate growled angrily and kicked Jim down.

"I suggest you get that gizmo going again." another pirate retorted.

I approached Jim and squat next to him, but I noticed that he was sweeping off moss that covered a spherical depression on the cliff. He figured that it should be placed into the hole, and he did so. The markings on the sphere glowed and the lines on the cliff began to glow too. Green lines projected itself out of the cliff again, and it formed a spherical map of the galaxy. From the valley, five lines came racing up towards the end of the cliff. They then fused into one and shot upwards, then splitting into a triangular shape to reveal a portal.

"Lord, have mercy" Mr. Silver cried out.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" said Jim, flabbergasted.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy!" Mr. Silver stroked his chin.

"A big door," Jim recalled what Ben said, he then pressed another location on the map, and the portal switched into that location that Jim pressed, "Of course," he then pressed a few other locations, pointing out a few others, "Kinapus," then seeing a familiar location, "Montressor spaceport," he pressed on the moon shaped spaceport and the door revealed Montressor spaceport.

"So that's how Flint did it," Jim gave a conclusion, answering his echoing question since childhood – How did Flint do his raid and then vanish without a trace? "He used this portal to roam this universe stealing treasure."

"But where'd he stash it all?" Mr. Silver pushed Jim away as he pressed different planets and satellites. "Where's that blasted treasure!"

"Treasure," Ben scratched his head trying to remember, "it's buried in the…" he struggled to remember as he stretched the wires on the back of his head.

I then finished the sentence, "buried in the centroid of the mechanism." I snapped my fingers as I figured it out, "Jim, it's at the center of the planet!" After hearing what I said the pirates began to go wild, digging into the cliff.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Mr. Silver shouted as he continued to press more buttons.

"The portal!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, just open the right door." Jim then pressed the planet in the shape of Treasure Planet, and the portal revealed an odd-looking brass shaped place, giant open pipes looming over the area.

"Open sesame," Goofy chuckled at the thought of how the situation resembled a classic tale.

Jim stuck his hand through the portal, its gap that Jim made glowed green, then he entered the place fully, followed by Mr. Silver who took Jim's shoulder and stood ahead of him, and then Ben, my team, followed by Mr. Silver's pirates. Little did we know that alarm was set off quietly. The pirates took a look around in awe, and then cheered at the sight of drabloons, precious gems, and gold, piles of them.

"The loot of a thousand worlds…"Mr. Silver commented.

"We're going to need a bigger boat!" One of the pirates cried out. All of them bathed in the sea of treasure.

Meanwhile Ben held onto his head, "This all seems, very familiar…"

The keychain in my pocket began to rattle, and the keyblade summoned itself, dragging me onto an old ship. Jim and my travel pals ran after me.

Mr. Silver knelt on the bed of gold, "A lifetime I've searched, and at long last, I can touch it!"

I was forced up to the deck of the crashed boat, and the rest who followed me climbed on top of it, while Ben still kept on mumbling about how frustrating it was for him to feel the familiarity but not know what it is. My keyblade then stopped pulling me, as it pointed to a dead body, seated on a golden chair.

"Captain Flint?" Jim was dumbfounded

"In the flesh!" Ben gasped, "Sort of, except…for skin or organs or anything that, that- resembles flesh, that's not there…"

His bony corpse held something on his left hand, but I hesitated. Jim approached it though, examining the figure, and then taking notice of what Flint was holding.

Ben kept on rambling about something horrible Flint didn't want anyone to know about. "Oh a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" He sobbed.

Jim released the bones that held a piece of a metallic chip, similar in shape of the empty socket that Ben had. "Ben, I think I just found your mind! Hold still!" He held the robot by the back and then the missing piece snapped into the robot's head. "Whoa," Ben called out as his lights began to flash and then turning blue, "Hello. You know Jimmy I was just thinking…Hey! It's all coming back! All my memories!" The robot danced with joy, "Right to the point where Flint pulled out my Memory Circuit so that no one could know about his booby trap!"

As soon as the android said that, the floor began to rumble, I looked behind me to notice that from Flint's skeleton became a huge heartless creature. "Speaking of which…" Ben chimed in, "Flint didn't want anyone to steal his treasure…" The heartless form of Flint roared loudly and began smashing the pipes above him, trying to destroy everything that is on the planet. He used one of the pipes to shoot laser beams towards the core of the planet, shattering it and causing big gaps to open. Some pirates weren't so lucky as they fell into the gaping hole, trying to save their lives but was overcome by greed as the weight of the treasure dragged them down.

My team was in battle stance, ready to take on the giant heartless creature. Jim ordered the robot to help out the captain and the doc that was left behind, he then began to go underneath to hotwire the old ship, also telling the robot to leave without Jim. The robot was being reluctant "I am NOT leaving my buddy Jimmy!" He dragged to boy from underneath the deck, but Jim gave the most irritated look that he could pull off to the robot while holding onto two wires. To which the robot then gulped "Unless he looks at me like that…Bye Jim!" he ran off to do as he was told. Meanwhile I was jumping up trying to aim for the chest of the heartless, it seems that Mr. Flint's heartless has a weak spot on the chest because he stumbled backwards a few times when I hit him there. Jim was busy still figuring out how to power the ship so I had to protect him from any attacks or laser beams headed his direction. Donald casted Reflega on Jim a few times, and Goofy and I did a Limit break once, throwing our weapons like boomerangs before Goofy finished it off spinning around the area like crazy. It also seemed that Heartless Flint also could summon Spacer Rogues and Giant Scoundrels, making it all the more difficult to defeat the giant heartless in form of Flint. I was injured a few times and had to consume elixirs, and ether as well to give my magic a boost. I casted Magnega as swards of Rapid thrusters were summoned and they were all sucked into the core of the magnet's spell, finishing them all off.

More pirates began to flee the area, but I didn't see Mr. Silver go after them, but then from my aerial view as I fought I saw the cyborg eyeing our ship, grinning as he thought an evil thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I finally had a clear shot of Heartless Flint's weak spot on his chest and threw my keyblade to finish him off. The giant black creature then wailed as he pressed on a red button above us, causing the pipes above to begin shooting more laser beams before he disintegrated. By now Jim had finished fixing the ship and he was at the steering wheel, "Yes! Guys we are SO out of here!" Morph laughed hysterically, excited to leave.

"Ah, Jimbo!" Mr. Silver climbed on top of the ship through a rope. "Aren't ya the seventh wonder of the universe?"

I still had my keyblade with me, and Jim took out a gully that was on the ship and pointed at the cyborg, "Get…BACK!"

Mr. Silver looked up slowly from the tip of the sword; "I liked ya, lad." he approached slowly towards the brunette. "But I've let you come too far to stand between me and me treasure." Jim backed up against the steering wheel, gully still pointing at the cyborg's chest. Before Mr. Silver could harm him the laser beam struck the boat and I, along with Mr. Silver and Jim, was thrown overboard. I hung on the edge of an inclining ramp when I slid off it, while Jim was thrown off and was hanging on the edge of a protruding wall, yelling desperately as he tried to climb upwards. Mr. Silver was holding the edge of the ship, while Goofy helped Donald up from the side. "Hang on! Sora!" They called.

I climbed on top of the ramp, but I was still slipping from the metallic surface. Goofy and Donald made a chain from the side of the boat and I reached out to Donald's hand, grabbing hold of him. "Jim!" I cried as I saw the teen boy struggle in his grip.

The laser beam was disintegrating the boat slowly, but Mr. Silver, using all of his might, pulled it towards the ramp "Oh no you don't!" This had allowed more distance between Jim and me. The pink blob muttered something in despair to the pirate, and he noticed that my team and I were trying to reach out to Jim.

"Goofy," Mr. Silver said as he gave Goofy his hand. Goofy took it and made a longer chain of beings, trying to reach out for Jim.

"Reach out, Jim!" I cried as I tried extending my arms further, with my left foot tiptoeing on the edge of the ramp, nearly dislocating my muscles.

Jim was still two inches too far from us, "I can't!" the protruding wall then sank inwards, causing him to slip even lower but he still cling on to another ledge. Mr. Silver, now in a dilemma, looked at the treasure, then at Jim, and muttered "Oh, blast me for a fool!" he then let go of the boat full of treasure and then slid us down, long enough for me to catch Jim. He swung the chain of bodies upwards, and we climbed on top of the ramp. Jim looked at all of us gratefully, and then we saw the ship explode, and fragments of the treasure rained down on us.

We found our way out of the portal

"Silver! You gave up-" Jim was bowled over by Mr. Silver's decision.

"It's a lifelong obsession, I'll get over it," Mr. Silver waved it off. Morph coed and stroked the cyborg's cheek.

"Hey look, the galleon!" Donald pointed up at the R.L.S. Legacy, now headed to our direction to get us out of here.

"Aloha, Jimmy!" The robot called out as the ship began descending to pick us up. "Hurry people, we got exactly two minutes and thirty four seconds to planet's destruction!" The robot took out his calculator on his chest and indicated in a distraught manner. I wondered how did the robot had the doc and captain set free, but I sure was glad that it was done.

The doctor steered the ship abruptly when the captain commanded him to lean in on us. All of us climbed on board.

"Take us out of here, metal man!" The captain ordered while still gripping onto her injury.

"Aye, captain!" Ben called out as he pushed the levers forward, causing the ship to accelerate forward.

"Captain," Mr. Silver began as he took his hat off, walking up the stairs. "You dropped in from the heavens in time-"

"Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver" the captain cut him off sternly and walked ahead.

The pirate just giggled and stroked his chin, looking at Morph nervously.

A flying piece of metal smashed onto a solar sail and it came crashing down. The pole smashed onto a laser cannon. As the solar sail became useless, the engine died down, but we were still moving. The android, using his calculator explains that the ship's engine is at 30% capacity. With that, the doctor calculated and gave a conclusion, "We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

Jim looked back at the portal, thinking fast, and then he looked at the broken cannon. "We gotta turn around." he leaped into action and took that broken part of the cannon.

"What?" the captain asked, confused.

"There's a portal back there, it can get us out of here!" Jim explained.

"Pardon me, Jim" the doctor said, feeling unsure, "but didn't that portal open on to a RAGING INFERNO?"

"Yes," Jim said as he took a metallic piece from the fragmented cannon. "But I'm gonna change that. I'm going to open a different door."

"Captain, really I don't know how it is possible," the doctor mumbled fast and nervously.

"Listen to the boy!" Silver walked down the stairs and approached Jim.

"One minute twenty nine seconds to planet's destruction." Ben was calculating away, his eyes flashing like a clock.

"What do you need Jim?" Silver asked, and my team ran towards their direction.

"Just some way to attach this!" Jim tried tying a rope around the engine to the board.

"Alright, stand back now," Mr. Silver changed his cyborg arm into a flamethrower and set it into luminous flame, aiming it at the small gap between the two metallic parts. "There you go," Mr. Silver lifted the board up, and Goofy gave a hand too. Morph joined in and lifted from the bottom mimicking "There you go."

Jim leapt on the new board, "Ok. Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight to that portal." he commanded us.

"Aye 'aye, Jim!" I saluted him heading towards the doctor.

Mr. Silver and Jim looked at each other, taking a moment, before Ben called out "58 seconds!" So Jim activated his new skyboard and flew off.

"You heard him!" Mr. Silver cried, "get this blasted heap turned 'round!"

The captain repeated Jim's order, asking the doc to turn the ship around. So the canine did as he was told, "Aye, captain."

Jim maneuvered the board to dodge every metallic piece that is falling apart from the planet, grinding off some and ducking a few. The engine of the board became faulty a few times and he had to keep on activating it by stomping on a button to ignite the fire.

The ship grinded on a few bulky pieces, the captain directing the doctor "Narrow on the right, the RIGHT!"

"I know, I know! Would you just let me DRIVE?" The doctor shouted back and took the wheel.

"25 seconds!" The robot warned, not really helping the situation.

At one point the engine of Jim's board completely shut down. I saw him helplessly as he frantically stomped on the ignition to get the board going but he was getting pulled down towards the gap by gravity. Donald tugged my jacket, "Use the Repair spell, Sora!" I took the parchment from Donald, completely unsure of my ability, but I shook my head as I called upon my keyblade and chanted "Repaira!" and a beam of light shot out from the tip of the key and it hit Jim's board, causing the engine to reignite and he flew upwards from that gap where he was falling.

Ben then counted down, "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

Jim pressed on Montressor spaceport on the green projection. The door quickly switched to that of the moon-shaped port as we exit the exploding planet, with detonations coming off the portal from behind us.

All of us cheered for surviving the expedition, Jim circled around us with his board cheering "Woohoo! Yeah!" then going out to give Mr. Silver, Donald, Goofy and I high fives. Mr. Silver commented "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?" Morph shapeshifted himself into different fireworks to celebrate Jim's success. The pirates that were captured also gave a loud cheer from the bottom deck. The doctor and the captain hugged each other affectionately. Jim hopped off his board into the deck and I heard from the captain that he was getting recommended for the Interstellar Academy for his bravery. I smiled at Jim, then looked down and took the stairs that lead to the hull.

"The mystery of the Organization is not solved yet…" I whimpered. Then I took a seat back at the same sack where I lie after comet chasing, covering my face with a hand. "And there's no sign of Riku or Kairi around either."

"Don't worry, Sora…" Goofy patted my back. "We'll be able to find more clues once we leave this place."

I heard footsteps from the staircase. "Sora?" Mr. Silver called when he saw me.

I looked away slightly, "What did that hooded guy want from me?"

"I don't know, lad. He didn't disclose anything." he shrugged his shoulders. "Listen, me apologies for hitting y'all back there." Morph cooed as he approached and stroked my cheek.

"It's ok," I flashed a big grin at Mr. Silver. "I just hope I can find my friends sooner or later. I don't know which part of the world they're in now."

"Oh, leaving soon, are ya, lad? Say, can ya help me get the long boat out? Gotta escape from the law ya know?"

I grinned, and pulled the lever down to open the trapdoor, and then undid the ropes. "Hurry, lad, we don't want them to notice us-" Mr. Silver whispered.

"You'd never quit, do you?" Jim sounded from behind.

"Oh, Jimbo." the pirate stood up. "I just wanted to make sure that the trapdoor works just fine and the last longboat still safe and secure," he then crouched down and did a loose knot.

Jim walked over, turned the lever up, then tied the knot securely, "There, that should hold it."

"I taught ya too well, boy." Mr. Silver laughed. "Now if you don't mind, we should sympathise with little Morphy here, he's just a free spirit like Sora. Being in a cage breaks his heart…" the little morph cooed as the pirate gave him a soft pat. We all remained silent for a while, then Jim turned the lever to open the trapdoor once again. Mr. Silver looked surprised, Jim then approached to undo his rope too.

"What say you ship out with us, lad?" Mr. Silver invited him to be travel buddies, "You and me, Hawkins and Silver," he gestured his arm out like he was laying out the future. Morph mimicked "ship out with us" before shapeshifting into a pirate's hat, and Mr. Silver continued "Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"

"You know," Jim took Morph off his head, "when I got on this boat," he tickled the shapeshifter and it chuckled and turned back into a pink blob, "I would've taken you up on that offer for a second." he looked at Morph, then looked away slowly, "But I met this old cyborg, and he taught me, I can chart my own course. That's what I'm going to do. I have a future" he looked at the old cyborg, grinning.

Mr. Silver giggled, "Look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim. You're going to rattle the stars…"

Jim squinted his eyes a bit, holding back his tears. The cyborg held his arms up for a hug and Jim gave him one affectionately. After a moment, the cyborg then coughed and backed off, "there's a grease in me cyborg eye."

Jim also wiped away his tears, whereas Morph began crying a river as he melted into a pool of tears, Jim catching hold of him, "Hey Morph, I'll see you around." Morph imitated him "See you around" and kissed him on the cheek and floated back to Mr. Silver. I couldn't help but to also wipe a tear of my eye seeing them both separate. They really had a strong bond between them, like father and son…this moment made me miss my friends all the more.

"Morphy," the cyborg commanded, "I need you to keep an eye on this pup. Will you do it?" The morph then straightened up, and said "aye 'aye sir!" stroking Mr. Silver's face before floating happily to Jim. "One more thing," the cyborg called out, and then tossed the remnants of Flint's treasure to Jim, "it's for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers."

"Stay out of trouble, old scallywag." said Jim, saluting the pirate off.

Mr. Silver laughed full-heartedly, "Jimbo lad, when did I ever thought otherwise?" he said as the longboat exited the trapdoor, and I waved him off from above. I sighed out deeply and then looked at Jim, "You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

"Yeah." he replied, "He's like a father I've never had." He petted Morph as he smiled at me, approaching the lever as he shut it off. "So, after this whole adventure, where are you going to head off next?"

"I don't know, I'll just have to get on my Gummi ship to find out." I proceeded to walk upstairs, looking from the deck the ship docking at Montressor spaceport.

"So, I guess this is the part where we say goodbye, huh?" I said, having my hands held at my back. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Back at you, mate." said Jim, smiling, and we both embraced, Donald and Goofy joining the embrace a bit later. As I backed out, I told Jim to thank his mother for everything. Then, my keyblade appeared, and a whoosh of air began to swirl around me. The keyhole of this world appeared before my eyes. I took a stance and pointed my keyblade at the hole, locking it to prevent heartless from bringing this world into darkness.

"Well, that's that, Sora." Donald said, and we exited the ship. I looked back, and I could see Jim hugging his mother, both of them happy to see each other. I smiled, knowing that Jim's going to do just fine, and then we looked for where we've docked the Gummi ship.

**Author's Note: really sorry for spamming emails if you've subscribed to this. Yep, this is pretty much where it ends. I personally have no idea if I should work on an epilogue of either Sora or Jim, rate and reviews are very much appreciated. **


End file.
